Rose Garden
by Fearlessheart18
Summary: Set in the BAD era. Michael Jackson meets a lovely girl with a dark past working at a flower shop in San Diego. But what happens when they fall in love and Amanda doesn't quite want that kind of commitment? Michael Jackson/OC.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: Hey people! This is a new MJ fanfic that I have been wanting to add for a few days now. I got the idea when I was listening to the song Rose Garden by Nick Jonas and the Adminstation, its a really good song btw! Go on youtube or something and listen to the song, you'll understand the story better and its a good song!**

* * *

**Rose Garden**

**Preface**

Michael Jackson sat down on his tour bus looking through his mail when a very familiar name stuck out at him. He turned the letter over and carefully ripped it open, a picture fell out into his lap. He picked up the picture, it was was of him and that beautiful girl he met in San Diego some eleven years ago.

He took out the perfectly folded letter and began to read it:

**August 29, 1998**

**Dear Michael,**

**Wow! I can't believe I actually got the guts to finally write to you. Happy 40th Birthday! You turning 40 makes me feel old because I'm not too far behind. Congradulations, I heard you have two kids now, but who knows if that's really true(learned it from a tabloid). I know you always hated those guys and you made me come to hate them too when we were together. I don't want to sound like a child but I really wish you would at least talk to me, maybe we could be friends. If you've actually gotten this far in the letter, I wanted to tell you something that I haven't had the guts to say in nearly nine years, I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I was scared and I didn't want to commit yet, I felt like I still had more life to live, you know. I hope you can at least understand that and try to forgive. I remember us like it was yesterday, our relationship stands out more vividly on my mind then anything else that's happened to me, even getting married. Yeah, I finally commited and got married. He's wonderful and you would like him, but he's no you that's for sure. I'm writing this to prove to myself that I can talk to and about you without falling in love with you all over again, guess what, I'm failing miserably. I keep seeing your smile that you flashed the first time we met, the best smile I've ever seen.**

**I wish you the best in all you do. You don't have to write me back, but I would love to hear from you. I miss you.**

**Love,  
Amanda Boyce(Mandy)**

Michael's eyes were filled with tears as he too remember their relationship in vivid detail and how he had hated Mandy for running away from him. He also noticed Mandy's new last name, he smiled thinking how on Earth did she finally decide to commit without running away. He didn't blame her for being cautious because her mother was hurt so badly, but he still didn't think too much about her when they were done.

Michael got out a pen and paper and started to the very woman that he swore he would never talk to again.

Amanda opened the mailbox and grabbed the mail and went inside. She sat down and looked at the fisrt letter, she quickly ripped it open and began reading it:

**Dear Mandy,**

**I got your letter, thank for your best wishes and the happy birthday. I feel old too! I wanted to say that I forgive you and I too and failing at not falling in love with you all over. I'm so happy you finally commited and got married, I'm sure he's a good man! Please don't write me back, but my phone number is below. Please, call me when your ready. I can't wait to hear your voice again.**

**I wish the best to you too and I miss you as well.**

**Love you more,  
Michael Jackson(Mike, ha!)  
456-7896**

Amanda read the letter over and over. She would call Michael, but just not yet she wasn't ready. She smiled at the thought of him and regreted leaving him.

She put the letter in a safe place and realized leaving him was the worst thing she's ever done with her life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate your feedback!**

**1st chapter coming soon!**


	2. Beautiful Mistake

**Author's Note: Hey! Now that I finished Smile, I can focus on updated my other fanfics, including this one! I'd like to hope that I get as much or more feedback than I got on Smile. Thank you reading my stories, it means a lot!**

**P.S. Sorry for the grammar and spelling issues, the editing thing on here is stupid, it won't save the changes after I edit it!**

* * *

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Mistake **

**Year 1958 San Diego, CA**

Stefani Thomas sat on the faded, sea green bench at the bus stop awaiting the school bus.

It was senoir year and her mom promised her a car for graduation.

Thoughts swam in her head about her dad, when he died a few years ago she became a loner at school.

No one paid attetion to her and she didn't pay attention to any body either.

She would walk the hallways, where she once would walk and talk with all her friends freshman year, alone.

The loud, dirty white bus pulled up and screeched to a stop pulling her out of her thoughts.

She pulled the ponytail perched high upon her head tight, stood up, smoothed her skirt, and straightened her sweater.

She grabbed her school books and boarded the bus quietly saying good morning to the bus driver.

The only seat that was with a guy she had seen around school, her eyes searched the bus again for a completly empty seat.

"You can sit here," she heard him say.

She sat down next to him looking straight ahead.

"Hi, I'm Johnny," he said placing his hands on top of the seat in front of them.

He was wearing khaki slacks and a kind of checkered, button up shirts tucked into his pants.

His black hair was styled in a way the resembled Elvis Presley's hair, and his green eyes looked into her hazel ones.

She looked at him, "I'm Stefani."

"That's a pretty name. Hey, aren't you in my English class, your like the really smart girl," he said pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah, but I'm not that smart," she said, nervous.

"Sure you are," he said looking down.

The ride was silent until Johnny spoke again, "You know that burger joint downtown?"

She looked at him, "Yeah."

"Well, I would like to get to know you a little more, if you would like to accompany me tonight? I'll get you a burger and a chocalte malt," he said persuading her to come.

"Sure," she said as a bus shreeched to a stop in front of the school.

They got off the bus together, he called after her, "See you in English, Stefani."

"Bye," she called backed as she headed to her locker.

In English, Johnny came and sat beside, they talked the whole time while the teacher played a boring video.

"Still on for tonight?" He asked, walking Stefani to her locker.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Meet me in front of the school when the final bell rings," he said stopping as she opened her locker.

"Okay, I'll be there," she said shutting her locker door.

"Great, see ya," he said flashing his white teeth then walking off.

After school she stood in front of the school waiting for Johnny to meet her there.

"Hey," he said from behind her.

"Hi," she replied.

They rode the bus to downtown and walked into the small resturaunt.

'La Bamba' was playing on the juke box and they found a table and sat down.

They had a nice date and after Johnny walked her home, they stopped on her front porch.

"I had a great time tonight," he said quietly.

Me too," Stefani said looking down.

He gave her a small peck on the lips, "I hope we can do this again some time."

"Yeah, bye," she said as he walked away.

**Early 1959**

"How's the college life treating you," Johnny asked Stefani as they walked back to his car after another date.

"Pretty good," Stefani replied climbing in his cadilac.

They had been dating for almost a year now and were getting really close.

Johnny drove Stefani to a hillside and parked, he unbluckeled and leaned over kissing Stefani.

The kiss got stronger and they climbed into the backseat.

Johnny stripped off his clothes and Stefani procedded to do the same.

Later in the night after they gave themselves to each other, Johnny drove Stefani back to her house.

A few months later Stefani found out she was having his baby.

"Its alright, we can do this," he said reassuring.

**Year 1961**

Stefani picked up her two year old daughter Amanda at daycare and drove to the house her and Johnny were renting.

When she got there, Johnny's car was gone and most of the stuff in the house was gone.

"Johnny," she called, sitting Amanda down in the living room.

No answer, all his stuff was gone.

"He left," whispering to herself.

She sat down on the couch with her daughter and cried, knowing that the upcoming years were going to very hard.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter's kind of short and not very good, but Michael's coming in the next chapter! What did you think? Please review!**

**P.S. Sorry for the grammar and spelling issues, the editing thing on here is stupid, it won't save the changes after I edit it!**


	3. The First Meeting

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I've been kind of busy, but I'm back! Here's the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. Please check out my favorite MJ story on fanfiction right now, its called Hidden Secrets by shockinglyawesome. Its very suspenseful and really good. Its a sequel to Unhidden Secrets, but you don't have to read that one to understand Hidden Secrets, although I highly suggest reading that one also, since its really awesome too! You can find it on my profile under the Favorites bar or you can just try to search it! Please check it out, its so good!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 2: The First Meeting**

**Year 1987**

"Thank you, your order should be ready in three days," twenty-eight year old Amanda said as she hung up the phone.

She picked up her spray bottle and continued to soak down all the flowers in the display cases up front.

It was a beautiful day in San Diego, the sun reflected off the cars out front making her squint.

Her mom walked out from the back storage room, "Amanda, make sure you spray these roses, no one will want wilted roses."

Roses were the specialty in her mom's flower shop, a place she had worked since she was seventeen.

"Alright mom, I'll get to it," Amanda said looking up at the blue sky.

"I'm going to lunch and running a few errands, I'll be back this afternoon. Are you alright handling the store by yourself?" Her mom asked walking to the front door.

Amanda sighed, "Mom, I'm twenty-eight; I can take care of it."

"I was just asking. I'll see you later," Her mom said putting on her sunglasses.

"Bye mom, love you," Amanda said walking to the back of the store.

"Love you too," her mom said walking out of the store and getting in her car parked out front.

Amanda began to refill her spray bottle at the sink in the back, her thoughts drifted to when her mom first opened this flower shop, so long ago.

_Year 1965_

"_Amanda, you're going to love the store I opened up, it's so pretty," Stefani said helping her six year old daughter in the back seat of her car._

_They got to the small store right across from the beach on a pretty street._

"_It's pretty out here, mama," Amanda said as she hopped out of her mom's car._

_Her mom walked up to the front of the building where some guys were hanging the sign, "Make sure its straight boys."_

_Amanda took her mom's hand as she looked up at the huge sign, it read: 'Stefani's Flowers'_

_She walked in the front door with her mom and was amazed._

_Different colored flowers were everywhere, she spent the next few hours exploring and playing in the store._

_Her mom called it Amanda's very own jungle._

The ding of the front door pulled her out of her thoughts.

She wiped hands on her apron and walked up front, her best friend Lacey ran to the counter.

"You'll never guess what I just picked up at the radio station," Lacey screamed in her face.

"What?" Amanda asked.

Lacey took a deep breath then exhaled, "I just won front row tickets to the Michael Jackson concert tonight!"

Lacey waved the tickets in front of Amanda's face, "So?"

"What do you mean, 'So,' this is Michael Jackson were talking about. Remember when we watched Motown 25 four years ago. He's like the innovator in dance and music and that's your reaction to front row tickets to his concert that are way too expensive for us and impossible to get if you had the money," Lacey said almost all in one breath.

"I keep telling you Lacey, I don't really like him and I never have. You've always been the obsessed fan, not me," Amanda said walking from behind the counter and beginning to sweep.

"How can you not get excited about this, even if you're not a fan? I mean he'll be doing his hot dance moves right in front of us," Lacey said following Amanda.

"I don't know Lacey, I'm kind of tired," she said looking at the ground.

"Mandy, you hardly ever go out. You just work in your mom's flower shop all the time. I mean are you going to do this your whole life and never get married?" Lacey said making Amanda stop sweeping.

"I guess you're right, I mean what does it matter if I live a little for one night? I'll act like a crazy fan right with you, but I will not cry for him," Amanda said thinking of all the pathetic fan girls she had seen on MTV, she almost laughed.

"Yes, okay. I'll bring you a change of clothes, okay? I'll pick you up at 6:30, we can go have dinner before the show," Lacey said almost out of breath.

"That sounds fine; I just don't want to look like a stripper, okay?" Amanda said.

"Okay, nothing too revealing, I promise," Lacey said walking to the front door.

"See ya later," Amanda said putting the broom back in its place.

"Bye, Mandy," Lacey said as she walked out the front door.

Amanda walked back to the back to get her spray bottle; she began spraying all the roses like her mother had instructed her to do.

She heard the front door ding and looked up.

A tall man in black pants, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket was leaning against the front door panting.

He had on black Ray Ban wayfarers and his curly black hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail with a few lose strands framing his face.

His skin was a light cocoa color and he was about the hottest guy Amanda had seen in San Diego.

"Welcome to Stefani's Flowers, can I help you?" Amanda said putting on her professional voice.

"No, I just need to catch my breath, sorry if I'm bothering you," his high pitched voice was hidden by his heavy breathing.

"Can I get you water?" Amanda asked noticing the sweat rolling off his forehead.

"If you don't mind," he said slowly walking to the counter and sitting at one of the stools in front of it.

Amanda walked to the mini fridge and got a cold bottled water, she handed it to him and sat down on a stool behind the counter.

"Thanks," he said taking the water and gulping almost half of it down.

"I'm Michael by the way," he said smiling, she almost fainted.

"I'm Amanda, Amanda Thomas," she said.

"Amanda's a very pretty name, pleased to meet you. My last name's Jackson, by the way," he said taking Amanda's hand and placing a small kiss on it.

Amanda's eyes widened, "Wait, the Michael Jackson? The singer and dancer?"

"Yeah, that's me. I was just trying to get away from those crazy paparazzi and fans chasing me. Sorry if I'm bothering you. This is the last time I go walking without security," he said smiling again.

Amanda didn't want to tell him that she and Lacey were going to his concert tonight, because then he might ask her if she's a fan, then what would she do. Lie to the biggest pop star on Earth.

"I got to run, thanks for the water Amanda. I hope I see you around," he said coming around the counter and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

His delicious cologne lingered around Amanda as he pulled away, "I hope I see you too. Bye, Michael."

"See ya," he said before walking out the door.

She watched him walk away, then she touched the spot on her check, it was still tingling with excitement.

She turned around and leaned against the counter, she laughed at herself.

How could she be in love with Michael Jackson?

She only met him once; she pushed it aside and got back to spraying the roses, awaiting Lacey's return, so she could see Michael again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

***Remember to check out Hidden Secrets by shockinglyawesome! Its such a good story and my favorite MJ fanfic on fanfiction right now! Check it out!***


	4. The Concert

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Be sure to check out Hidden Secrets by shockinglyawesome! I totally love it and so will you!

* * *

**

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 3: The Concert**

**Amanda's POV**

I climbed in the passenger seat of Lacey's car, anxious to see Michael again.

The outfit Lacey brought me was pretty nice; it was a high-waisted black skirt, with a red Michael Jackson shirt tucked in, and black peep toe pumps.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got backstage passes too," Lacey said keeping her eyes on the road and smiling.

I panicked, "What?"

"We are going to meet Michael Jackson after the show," Lacey said looking over at me.

I was going to talk to Michael again; I almost started hyperventilating in the car.

The rest of the car ride was silent and nothing exciting happened at dinner, so here we were in front of the arena where Michael would be playing.

We showed the ticket takers our tickets, and then headed to our seats; we were pretty close to the stage.

I sat down in the seat and so did Lacey, "Amanda, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just kind of hot in here," I said, making up something.

Lacey sighed, "Well, it's going to get way hotter in here when Michael walks out on that stage."

_Most Definitely, _I thought.

"I'm on night call tonight, so hopefully there's not any trauma's during the concert," Lacey said.

Lacey worked as a nurse in the ER at the nearby hospital, "Amanda, you're going to have to scream your butt off if you want to get picked."

"Get Picked?" I said, curious.

"Yeah, during 'She's out Of My Life' Michael's security team picks a lucky girl from the front row to go up on stage with him. Maybe he'll even let you sing, Mandy," Lacey said exposing my secret to the crazy fans around us.

"Shhhh, Lacey, no one is supposed to know that I like to sing. You're the only person besides my mom that knows I sing and play guitar," I whispered.

"But, that's the thing Mandy, you're really good at it," Lacey said reassuring me.

I let the subject drop, I didn't think I was that good, but apparently Lacey did.

The bass and the drums started playing; they made my chest beat with them as the lights in the arena went down.

Michael danced out with his dancers and the crowd went crazy, people started crying around us, Lacey was going crazy.

I laughed 'What the heck,' I thought and started screaming as well, "Michael! I love you!"

It was true, I did love him, or so I thought today after our meeting.

Slower music started playing after a few upbeat songs were preformed, the security started going through the first few rows searching for a fan, but not a totally crazy one.

One security guard came up to me, "Would you like to come on stage with Michael?"

I looked at Lacey, "Go!" She yelled.

"Okay," I said the guard took my arm and lead me to the stage.

I walked up the stairs to stage as Michael finished drinking his water and approached me.

When he got close enough to see my face, he smiled, and then pulled me into his arms.

I hugged him close as he sang the beautiful song near my ear.

I almost started crying as I listened to the emotion in his voice as he sang about a girl who had broken his heart; I would never do that to such an amazing person.

There was instrumental part in the song and I heard Michael whisper in my ear, "I'm glad I'm seeing you again."

"Me too," I whispered in his ear.

He sang the last part of the song and pulled me away from his embrace with his hands still around my waist.

He had tear stains on his cheeks; he smiled as he leaned in and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"I hope I see you again," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me close again.

"Me too," I whispered over the roar of the crowd, knowing I would see him after the show.

He let go of me and I let go of him, the security guard helped me down the steps, and I ran to Lacey.

"OMG! You got kissed by Michael Jackson! How was it," she screamed as I stood beside her.

I waited to answer and continue to stare at Michael, who was well into his next song, "It was nice."

"Somebody's crushing," Lacey said.

"Crushing," I said, "What are you like ten?"

"No, but I can tell that your charmed," she said smiling.

I smiled, "I am."

"You're a fan now, aren't you?" Lacey asked me smirking.

"I'm his number one fan," I said looking at Lacey and laughing.

We continued to watch the show and I continued to be mesmerized by him, during one of the songs he winked at me and, of course, Lacey went crazy.

I was slowly becoming a fan of his as I watched the way he moved to the music, his body became the music, and his voice was incredible.

After the show Lacey and I showed one of the bodyguards our backstage passes and he led us to a huge room with a kitchen and a den.

We sat down on one of the couches, "What do you think Michael will say when he sees you again?" Lacey asked me.

"I don't know," I said, to immersed in thoughts of Michael.

The door to the room opened and Michael walked in with a security guard, "Amanda!"

Michael walked to me as Lacey and I stood up, he hugged me.

"Wait, you know him," Lacey said.

"I met Amanda today at a flower shop," Michael said when I didn't answer.

"You met him and you didn't tell me," Lacey said.

I gave her a look, "Can we talk about this later?"

Right at that moment Lacey's hospital pager went off in her purse; she looked at the screen, "Crap, stupid people. How come there has to be a car wreck when I'm meeting Michael Jackson," she looked up to see all us staring at her, "Sorry, it was really nice to meet you Michael; I'm a big fan I think you're amazingly talented, but I have to go."

"Wait, Lacey, you're my ride," I said walking up to her.

"I'll take you home Amanda," Michael said from behind us.

Lacey smiled, "Well, there ya go, Mandy. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said walking over the couch and sitting down.

Michael and I got to know each other more and talked for a pretty long time.

"Ready to go home?" Michael asked me.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," I said following him out of the door.

"Wayne, is my car outside?" Michael asked the bodyguard who had been standing outside the door.

"Yes, follow me Mr. Jackson," Wayne said, starting to walk.

Michael and I followed him out back to a Rolls-Royce phantom.

"This is yours?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said opening the door for me, then closing it when I was in.

He got in the driver's side, "Just tell me where your house is and I'll find it."

"My apartment his on West Orange Street," I said.

"Alright," he said starting the car.

The car ride was pretty silent; he parked in front of my apartment building.

"Is there a number where I can reach you?" Michael asked me unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Yeah," I said reaching in my purse and pulling out a business card to the flower shop.

I pulled out a pen and wrote my home number on the back, I handed to him.

He smiled, "Can I borrow a pen and a piece of paper?"

I gave him a business card and my pen, he scribbled down his number on the back and handed it and the pen back to me.

"So, I'll talk to you soon, Amanda," he said.

"I would like that, Michael," I said smiling back at him.

He leaned in closer to me and his lips crashed onto to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt his warm tongue slip into to my mouth, I obliged.

Our kiss got way stronger and I tugged on his shirt, he stopped kissing me and leaned against the window, "Too fast, sorry."

"It's alright and I agree, too fast," I said biting my swollen lip.

"I'll see you soon," Michael said.

"Yeah, okay, bye, Michael," I said opening the door to the car.

"Bye, Mandy," he said.

I shut the door and walked to the apartment building, turning around and waving as Michael drove off.

'_He called me Mandy, Lacey only calls me that occasionally, but it's definitely okay if he does,' _I thought as I entered my apartment and headed to my bedroom.

I got ready for bed and fell asleep thinking about the amazing man I just fell in love with.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	5. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

**

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday**

**Amanda's POV**

I strummed my guitar one last time before setting it down beside my bed.

I had thought about Michael every waking moment since our last meeting three days ago, I had talked to him once on the phone.

I wish the words to describe the way I feel would just flow out of my fingers and mouth; maybe I would have another song that way.

I picked up my guitar once more and began strumming again hoping a melody would just come to me, it didn't, I sat my guitar back in its place against the wall.

Michael, that's all I think about, especially when I'm at work.

The roses remind me of him, delicate and beautiful.

The morning after the concert Lacey came over and I had to spill everything to her about me and Michael's night together, and that kiss.

That kiss, I've never felt so much passion for someone in my life, I truly, deeply missed him and longed to hear his voice.

I called in sick for work today, not wanting to leave my apartment for mindless hours watering flowers, greeting customers, or taking orders.

I couldn't concentrate anyway with Michael on my mind.

I walked into the den and plopped down on my couch, staring out the window at the bright morning sun.

The phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts.

I walked into the kitchen and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mandy," his sweet voice was music to my ears.

I sat on the counter, "Hi, Michael. How are you?"

"Pretty good. What about you?" He asked with concern, almost reading my mind.

"I'm okay," I said quietly.

He sighed, "I miss you."

My heart started beating out of my chest, "I miss you too, Michael."

There was silence on the other line.

I got worried, what if he hung up.

"Michael?"

"I'm here, sorry, I'm trying to find something in my car," he said.

"You're in your car?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a phone put in my car," he said.

"Crap, I just dropped it," he said under his breath.

"Michael, do you want me to call you back in a few minutes?" I asked him.

He breathed heavy into the phone, "Yeah, talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye," I said.

I hung up the phone and went back to sit on my couch, there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door slowly and there he stood with flowers, chocolates, and a CD case.

"Michael," I said.

"Happy 28th Birthday," he said smiling.

I noticed that at his feet were grocery bags, "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"I called Lacey and she told me your birth date, and I know your 28 because she said you were born in 1959, and I was born in 1958 and I'm almost 29," he said smiling again.

I stood there for a minute looking him over, "Oh, I'm being so rude, come in."

He walked in and I grabbed the grocery bags and set them in the kitchen.

He looked around my apartment, "I like your place."

"Thanks, but it's nothing much," I said.

Michael smiled, "It's very cozy and home like in here."

I smiled, "Sit down and make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," he said sitting down on my couch.

He motioned for me to sit beside him, I plopped down on the couch next him.

"I got this stuff, it's nothing much, but there's a part two," he said smirking and handing me the presents.

I smelled the flowers then laid them aside; I laid the chocolates down and stared at the third gift.

On the front cover of the CD case he was standing in a black outfit, it read: Michael Jackson, BAD.

"You're getting it a month before everyone else in the world," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you Michael. You didn't have to get this stuff for me," I said smiling at him.

"I wanted to, it's your birthday. This is only part one," he said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"What's part two?" I asked following him.

He stared unpacking the groceries; a bunch of ingredients, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses came out of the bags.

"I didn't know if you had wine glasses so I bought some," He said looking at all the ingredients.

I smiled, "Michael, what is all this?"

"Well, I wanted to spend time with you for your birthday. I'm on a three week break from the tour so it worked out perfect. I wanted to take you out to lunch, maybe we can go to Disneyland or SeaWorld or something. Then, I wanted to cook you dinner," He said walking closer to me.

I still had the Bad album in my hand, "Michael, I don't deserve this treatment."

"Yes you do, now let's put this in," he said taking the CD and walking to living room.

"My CD player is right there," I said pointing to it and sitting down.

He smiled and put it in, "I'm going to dance for you."

I blushed knowing the kind of dance moves he used on stage.

He skipped the first song and went straight to the second song; he sang along and danced in front of the couch.

I smiled at how he could dance like that; I blushed when he did his crotch grabbing moves.

Then he turned around and moon walked, I was astonished at the illusion I had just witnessed.

He sang along louder than the album, "The Way You Make Me Feel, You really turn me on. You knock me off my now baby. HEE! My lonely days have gone!"

He sat down beside me on the couch as the song continued to play, he was severely out of breath, and he smiled through his heavy breathing.

He brought his mouth to my neck and trailed kisses all the way up to my lips.

I could feel his hot breath on my face as he stopped in front of my lips, then crashed his lips onto mine.

I pushed in away, "I thought we were going to get lunch, I'm hungry."

He smiled and let a small giggle escape his lips, he was so cute.

I jumped off the couch and went into my room; I got in the shower and fixed my hair.

I put on my makeup and found a nice outfit to wear.

I walked out of my bedroom and saw Michael sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm ready," I said walking in front of him.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "You look so beautiful."

I blushed and looked down; he took my hand and laced his fingers in mine.

We walked out to his car and started my birthday journey.

I was startled when he pulled onto the interstate, "Where are we going?"

"L.A.," he replied smiling.

In all my years living in San Diego I had never been to Los Angeles, but I guessed Michael knew it better than San Diego.

We pulled into what looked like an uppity restaurant, I unbuckled, and Michael ran over to my side and opened the door.

He held my hand as we walked into the restaurant and went up to the hostess, "Jackson, party of two."

"Right this way," she said grabbing two menus.

She led us to an exclusive booth in the back of the restaurant; people were staring at Michael as the hostess walked away.

"Just ignore them," he said opening his menu.

I wasn't used to all the attention, but obviously Michael was.

I opened my menu and stared at the outrages prices, "Michael, isn't this a little expensive?"

"Don't worry about it, besides it's your birthday," he said smiling.

I ordered a Philly cheese steak with fries and Michael ordered a steak and a baked potato, for desert we split a huge piece of seven layer chocolate cake.

We walked out of the restaurant and got in Michael's car, "That was really good, where are we going now?"

"It's a surprise," Michael said smiling and pulling out of the parking lot.

We pulled in the entrance of Disneyland and parked, we spent the whole day riding rides and playing around.

When we got back to my apartment it was already seven o'clock, Michael immediately started cooking dinner.

When dinner was ready he sat me down in the dark kitchen at a candlelight table, he poured me some wine, and placed a plate of delicious looking pasta.

I took my first bite as Michael sat down with his food, "Michael, this is delicious. I didn't know you could cook."

"It's one of those hidden secrets that I never tell anyone," he said smiling and taking his first bite.

After we got done, Michael cleaned the kitchen and we sat in the den with all the lights off except for a lamp, drinking wine.

"I hope this was a good birthday for you," Michael said kissing the top of my head.

I sighed, "It was great, I don't want it to be over."

Michael set his wine glass next to mine on the side table; he leaned down and kissed me.

Our kiss got stronger and I climbed on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He picked up, still kissing me, and carried me to my bedroom and laid down on top of me on the bed.

I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my hands over his stomach and chest; he undid his pants and slid them off.

He pulled at my shirt and I slid it over my head, I undid my shorts.

We were in our undergarments; he reached around and undid the clasp on my bra, and threw it to the ground.

I knew what was going to happen next.

After we shared a special few hours together, I was lying facing my closet door, Michael was laying behind me on his back.

"Michael," I said quietly.

"Yeah," he whispered.

I took a deep breath, "I love you."

He didn't reply.

* * *

**Author's Note: OHH! Cliffhanger! Please Review!**


	6. Heaven's Just Begun

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!

* * *

****Rose Garden**

**Chapter 5: Heaven's Just Begun**

**Amanda's POV**

I woke up the next morning confused; I turned over in my bed to realize that Michael was gone.

I sat up, his clothes were gone.

I got up and slid on a nightgown from my closet.

I walked into the living room to discover flowers and chocolates on one side table by my couch and two wine glasses on the other.

I looked out the window at the parking lot below, Michael's car was gone.

"He played me," I whispered to myself, growing angrier.

What did I expect? He was a rock star that met an innocent girl and took advantage of her.

I picked up his wine glass and threw it across the room causing it to shatter on the back wall in my apartment.

My phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts, "Hello?"

"Amanda Marie Thomas, where are you?" I heard my mom yell in the phone.

"I'm so sorry mom, I forgot to set my alarm," I made up something.

I couldn't dare to tell my mom, who had been played like this (that's how she ended up with me), about Michael.

"You better get here quick, I have to go to the gardens and get more flowers," My mother said, irritated.

I sighed, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

I hung up the phone and got ready; when I was ready I hopped in my old car.

When I arrived at work, the place was swarming with customers.

I sighed in frustration, "I have to deal with all these people by myself when I feel like this!"

I got out of my car and headed inside.

"Amanda, thank god you're here, I have to go now," my mom said rushing towards me.

"Bye mom," I said as she rushed passed me.

"Bye," she called as she flew out the door.

I headed up to the counter, quietly saying hi to the customers as I passed them.

When all the customers were done ordering and such, the place was dead.

I decided to read some of the book that I was currently reading, but I couldn't concentrate when thinking about Michael.

How could someone so charming and sweet play me that like?

I guess that's what rock stars do, they get done with one innocent girl then move on to the next city.

I know in my heart that Michael is not like that, Lacey rushed in pulling me out of my thoughts.

She stopped dead in front of the counter, "You have to tell me what Michael did for your birthday yesterday!"

I groaned, "I really don't want to hear that name again."

"Did he dump you?" Lacey asked, truly concerned.

Lacey was like a sister to me, I've been friends with here since grade school, and I could tell her anything, but somehow I didn't feel comfortable telling her about last night.

"No, worse," I finally said after a few moments.

Lacey sat down in front of the counter, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I, just, I don't know," I said getting up and walking to the back.

Lacey followed, "Please just tell me, I want to help you."

I took a deep breath, "I don't know."

"Amanda, please," Lacey begged.

"I slept with him!" I yelled after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Lacey said, not believing anything I was saying.

My tears started to come and I slid down the wall, "Last night I slept with him, I told him I loved him and he didn't answer. This morning he was gone."

"I couldn't imagine him doing something like that," Lacey said sitting down beside me.

I wiped my eyes, "I couldn't either."

I stood up, "I guess that's all he wanted from me. It's in the past, I'm moving on."

Lacey followed me, "So you're just going to forget about him?"

"Yes," I said as a customer walked into the store.

"Welcome to Stefani's flowers, can I help you?" I greeted the customer.

I helped the customer sort out details for her wedding for about an hour.

Even after the customer finally left, Lacey insisted on getting lunch and talking about all this.

"You can go get us some lunch, but I do not want to talk about him," I said taking a seat on the stool behind the counter.

"Okay, be right back," Lacey said grabbing her keys.

After lunch we were sitting by the counter when we both saw Michael walking down the sidewalk across street.

"Go tell him off," Lacey said smirking with an evil smile.

I sighed, "Should I?"

"I would. I'll run the store while you go yell at him. It's what he deserves," she said.

I took a deep breath and stood up, "Your right. I'll be right back."

I walked out of the store and ran across the street; I got up behind him on the sidewalk, "Hey! I want to talk to you!"

He spun around, his good looks almost knocking me off my feet, "I was looking for you."

I slapped him hard across the face, "Yeah, and I'm the president."

"Ow," he said rubbing his cheek.

"Well, it's what you deserve, playing an innocent girl like that. I should've known you were just another rock star jerk," The tears started spilling out of my eyes.

Michael sighed, "I'm not like that, I just needed some time to think. I've never been in love and right now I have these new feelings."

The hot tears were burning my cheeks, "Are you saying you're in love with me?"

"I think, I know I am," he said looking down.

"Well, I'm not falling for this again!" I yelled causing some people to stare at us.

He tried to pull me in his arms, I started hitting his chest, "I loved you! You hurt me, Mike! Do you know what it feels like to get your heart broken like that right after we shared something special? Do you regret last night? Do you regret ever meeting me?"

"Shh, it's alright. I don't regret anything," he said pulling me into his arms.

"Michael," I said quietly.

He tightened his grip on me, "Yes, Amanda?"

I took a deep, ragged breath, "I love you."

I looked up and his lips crashed onto mine, when he pulled away he muttered four words I had been longing for him to say since the day I met him, "I love you, too."

I was in love with Michael Jackson and I had never been more sure of anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: AWWWW! So cute! Anyway, please review!**


	7. Hopeful

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy! I would love some positive feedback! Thanks!**

**P.S. Make sure to read Hidden Secrets by my fellow kentuckian shockinglyawesome!**

* * *

**Rose Garden **

**Chapter 6: Hopeful **

**Amanda's POV**

Michael took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

We walked into the flower shop to see a very confused looking Lacey.

"Lacey, you know Michael. We made up, we both love each other very much," I said smiling at Michael.

Lacey shook out of her confused look and smiled, "I'm happy for you both. Amanda, can I talk to you in the back?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right back Michael," I said lightly kissing Michael on the lips.

I walked in the back with Lacey and she exploded in an angry whisper, "What are you thinking? After he did that to you last night you're just going to go back to him? Are you nuts?"

I smiled, "Lacey, he told that this is the first time he's ever been in love and he wanted to make sure it was real. He went to think, he would've walked in this store a few minutes later if I hadn't went over to him."

"Are you sure?" Lacey asked carefully.

I sighed, "Michael's not a liar."

Lacey smacked her hand to her forehead in frustration, "How do you know? You've only known him for like four days."

"I just know," I said.

Lacey sighed, I walked over to her, "For the first time in my life I'm listening to my heart and I love it. I'm always following the path my mom wants me to and you always tell me to live a little. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yeah, I am happy for you, I just don't want you to get hurt. I care about you Amanda, you're my best friend," Lacey said.

"I know, but you have to trust me on this. I'm following my heart and feelings not the road my mom has paved for me," I said.

"I trust you," Lacey said, smiling.

"Thank you," I said hugging her.

We walked back out in the main store and Michael was browsing through the flowers.

"Oh, I was just looking," he said quietly.

"Its okay, keep looking," I said.

"Oh no," Lacey whispered.

I looked at her, "What?"

"Controlling mom alert," she said looking outside.

My mom was with three men who were helping her carry the flowers in.

"Michael," he turned around, "Go in that bathroom."

Michael trusted me and went into the bathroom.

"Why didn't you just ask him to go to the back?" Lacey asked.

"Because mom's taking those flowers to the back," I said wiping off the counter.

"Take those to the back," my mom said walking through the door.

"Hi mom," I said smiling.

She turned around, "Oh hi, could you and Lacey set these roses in the front display case please?"

"Sure," I said, Lacey and I took the roses from her and set them in various spots in the display case.

My mom sat down on a stool by the counter, "How was your day?"

"Nice, quiet," I replied.

"Did we have any good customers?" My mom asked as me and Lacey took a seat on two more stools.

"Yeah, quite a few," I said.

"Good," she said.

"Mom," she looked at me, "I want you meet someone."

"It's not a boy is it?" She asked, completely serious.

I got nervous, "Well, mom."

She sighed, "Amanda, it is, isn't it? What did I tell you Amanda, you can fall for someone too fast? Usually when you introduce that person to your parents, you're in love with that person."

I walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, I took Michael by the hand, "Michael, this is my mom. Mom, this is Michael Jackson."

"Hi, Ms. Thomas. Nice to meet you," Michael taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you too. So you're the Michael Jackson?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm nothing special though," Michael said blushing.

My mom sighed, "Okay, well, Amanda, can I talk to you in the back?"

The men that delivered the flowers had already left; I followed her in the back.

"A black boy? I thought you knew me by now," she said.

"Mom, can please put your racism aside? He's a really nice guy," I said.

"When I was younger white girls did not go with black boys," she said.

"Mom, this is 1987, not 1950."

"Amanda, I'm forbidding you to see him. He's a superstar; he'll take advantage of you then leave and never think about you again."

"He's not like that mom, he wasn't raised that way."

"Your not seeing him, Amanda."

"Yes I am and I don't care if you want me to or not. I'm 28, mamma, I can make my own decisions. I'm just tired of you trying to tell me how to live MY life. I love him!"

"You don't love him, you think you do, but you don't. The same thing happened to me, Amanda."

I sighed, "Mom, I'm not you. These are different times now. I know what happened to you, but that doesn't mean its going to happen to me. You've always acted like I was a mistake, I mean, I know I was, but you act like you never wanted a child."

I was now crying, my mom pulled me into her arms, "Of course, I want you. I've always loved you, Amanda. I was just very young and very stupid when I had you. You're a smart confident woman, I know that. I'm just warning you."

"You don't have to warn me mom, I know. I've known my whole life that people can stomp you down, but I know Michael loves me and I love him very much."

She sighed, "He's seems like a nice man."

"He is, mom. I'll show you, we can have dinner with him or something. You'll see how nice he is," I pleaded with her.

"Okay, Tonight I'll cook dinnner. You and Michael need to be at my house at 7:30 sharp," she said.

"Thank you so much mom. By the end of the night, I promise you'll approve of him," I said happily.

"We'll see," my mom said walking back to the main part of the store.

Now I could only hope for my mother's approval.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	8. Dark Pasts

**Author's Note: Hey people! Here's my next chapter! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I love to read some feedback!**

* * *

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 7: Dark Pasts**

**Amanda's POV **

I pulled up to my childhood home at 7:29, I looked over in the passenger seat at Michael, and he smiled and took my hand.

I took a deep breath and opened the car door; Michael met me on my side and took my hand again.

"My mom can get, um, what's the word?" I said biting my lip.

Michael sighed, "I'll be fine."

We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell; my mom swung the door open.

She hugged me, "Amanda, come in."

We walked in hand in hand, my mom looked at our hands and turned on her heels.

"Take a seat," she said.

Michael and I sat down at the kitchen table; my mom sat the food in front of us and sat down in front of us.

We started eating quietly until my mom decided to start the interrogation, "So, Michael, where are you from?"

"Well, I'm from a small town called Gary, in Indiana," Michael said.

She sighed, "When did you start performing?"

"I've been performing as long as I remember. Joseph started making us perform when I was I think four," Michael said.

"Joseph?" My mom asked.

"My father," Michael said, clearing his throat.

I could tell he was getting uncomfortable, I looked at him, and he gave me the 'I'm okay' look.

My mom looked at him again, "You call him Joseph?"

"He wanted us to call him Joseph," Michael said.

It was silent for a few moments, "You talk about him like you hate him or something," she said.

Michael sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'd rather you did," She said.

"Mom, he doesn't feel comfortable talking about his father. Michael, you don't have to."

"Okay, does desert sound good?" She said changing the subject.

My mom questioned Michael some more and finally it was time to leave.

"Thanks for dinner, Ms. Thomas," Michael said walking to the car.

I waited on the porch with my mom, "So…"

"He's a very nice young man, I approve," She said smiling.

"Thank you so much mom," I said kissing and hugging her.

Michael and I got back to my apartment; he leaned down and kissed me.

"My mom approved of you," I said.

"Good," Michael said kissing my neck.

We walked back to my bedroom and sat on the bed; I closed my eyes and felt his warm breath on my skin.

Later in the night I woke to find my arm wrapped around Michael's bare stomach, he was staring at the ceiling.

I sighed, "Michael you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why do you hate your father?"

Michael took a deep breath, "As long as I can remember he's always been hard on us, but he got harder on us when we started performing. I would sing the wrong note and he would beat me so hard. While he was beating me I could hear my mother screaming, 'you're gonna kill him Joseph, you're gonna kill him.' When we had our big break into Motown the pressure got stronger on me and my brothers. My brothers got beat too, but since I was the lead singer I got it worse. I remember one night before a show I stood up to him, He was in the middle of beating me and I said, 'Joseph, if you hit me again I'm not performing.' I was so scared of him and I never got to play and joke around like a normal child. We would go to this recording studio and there would be a playground across the street. I would look at all the children playing and having fun and wishing that that was me. I came to hate Joseph, I still hate him. It's so bad that I've passed out and threw up in his presence because I'm so scared of him. I wish that I would've had a real father; I just wish I could call him a dad. Do you how much it would've meant to me if he would've taken one day in my childhood to say, 'Son, what do you want to do today? Today is our special father son day.' I was so unhappy, I wanted a childhood."

A tear rolled down Michael's cheek as his voice cracked.

I sat up and he did too, he started crying harder.

I held him against me as he sobbed into my neck, he looked up at me, "Then I think of people like you, who didn't even have a father, but you were probably happier than me."

"When I was little my mom and I lived in her car. The only thing my mom had to her name was that car. We had to steal food stamps because they said my mom wasn't eligible for them. Her mom wanted nothing to do with us because my mom got pregnant before she married. We were on our own Michael and I was scared all the time. One night two men came and one of them made me watch the other one rape my mom by holding a gun to my head. They stole our car and everything in it. We lived in an alley, Michael. My mom found one box and some blankets for my shelter and bed while she sat out in the cold and the rain. Every day she would blame my father for what was happening to us. She got food for me out of trash cans and she made me take baths in the lake at the park. A couple months before my mom opened the flower shop she finally convinced the people at the bank to loan her enough money to buy a small house, furniture, and start a business. My mom eventually paid off the loan, but I wasn't happy before she got that house for us. I too wanted to play, but we were always hiding from the cops so they wouldn't take me away and put me in a foster home. As soon as we moved into that house I became happy like nothing bad would ever happen to us again," I finished still holding Michael.

He sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't bother me anymore, I'm just glad that I'm safe and now I have you," I said wiping one of Michael's tears.

He kissed me and we lay back down again, I hoped that I would never feel abandoned again, and I knew that somehow I wouldn't, as long as I had Michael.

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like the chapter? Please review!**


	9. Have You Seen My Childhood?

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile, but I've been kind of busy. **

**I wanted to express that I in no one way am I purposely trying to offend anyone with this chapter. In fact, I seriously considered not making this part of the story, but I was running out of ideas and I have no other options. I know that what you're about to read could happen in real life, but I doubt it ever did. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 8: Have You Seen My Childhood?**

**3 weeks later….**

"I want you to meet my parents," Michael said as he barged in the door of Amanda's apartment.

It was Saturday and Amanda was finishing up her household chores with Bad turned all the way up in her stereo.

Michael came closer to her, "Amanda, can you turn that down?"

"Yeah," Amanda screamed back at him over the sound of Dirty Diana, she turned the stereo off, "What'd you say?"

Michael took a deep breath, "I want you to meet my parents."

Amanda wiped the sweat off her forehead and propped the broom up against the entertainment center, "I don't know Michael, I kind of don't want to meet your father after what you've said about him."

"He's just a grouch, it'll be okay. You can hold my hand the whole time if you'd like. I've got your back Amanda," he said sincerely.

"I know, but I just," she stopped and sat down next to Michael on the couch, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Amanda took a deep breath, "What if they don't like me?"

"They will like you. What's not to like, your beautiful, talented, funny, smart.."

"I'm not any of those things Michael, they won't like me," Amanda said looking towards the window.

"Hey," Michael said, "You don't know that."

There was a silence for a few seconds until Michael decided to speak again, "We can stay at Havenhurst for a few days, it'll be like a vacation."

Amanda sighed, "What's Havenhurst?"

Michael laughed, "It's the compound my parents live on. So, what do you say?"

Michael flashed his infamous smile, how could Amanda possibly turn him down, "Alright I'll come, but I won't like it."

"Thank you," Michael said kissing her quickly on the lips, "I'll pick you up at seven, have your things packed and ready to go."

Michael hopped up and Amanda followed him to the door, "Bye Michael, see you soon."

"Bye Amanda, love you," Michal said kissing Amanda on the lips one more time.

"I love you too, Michael," Amanda said shutting the door behind him.

She finished cleaning her apartment, called in and told her mom she was taking a few vacation days, and packed her things for the not so fun trip.

Seven came sooner than she expected, she sat on the couch with her luggage all around her, Michael walked in the door of her apartment, "Ready to go?"

"Sure," she said not looking forward to meeting his father.

Michael helped her carry her bags out to his car and they made their way to Los Angeles.

Michael pulled into a huge compound and parked in the driveway a few feet from a fountain, Amanda looked around in amazement, "This is where you grew up when you came to LA?"

"No, we moved here about eight years ago," he said turning off the car and opening the door.

Dinner that night was like a police interoggation for Amanda, she had been uncomfortable all evening and just wanted some alone time.

Michael lead her to his private wing of Havenhurst where she spent some time alone while Michael went to talk to his parents.

"Did you like her Mother?" Michael asks as he walked into the study where his parents were sitting.

His mother turned around and smiled, "She's wonderful, I hope you stay with that girl."

Joseph turned his chair around to face Michael, "Have you slept with her?"

"That's kind of personal, Joseph," Michael said nervously.

Joseph slammed his hands down of the desk he was sitting at, "Answer me boy, have you slept with her?"

Michael took a deep breath then looked down and spoke quietly, "Yes."

Joseph stood up and came in front of Michael, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I don't want you slepping around with that girl anymore, she's nothing but trouble."

"I think that's up to me Joseph," Michael said storming out of the room and making his way to his private wing where Amanda was waiting for him.

He walked into his bedroom where Amanda was sitting on the bed reading a book, slamming the door behind him.

Amanda looked up from her book, "Is everything all right?"

Michael sat on the edge of the bed facing the window, Amanda crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Joseph doesn't like you, but that's just like him. Mother thinks your wonderful," Michael said quietly holding back tears.

Amanda stayed silent and began kissing Michael's neck, "I still love you."

Michael turned around and layed Amanda down lying on top of her, "I still love you too."

"Its getting late, I think we should settle in," Amanda said looking at the clock, it read 11:34.

Michael brought Amanda's lips to hers and started out in a slow, wanting kiss.

She obliged and the kiss grew into a heated, passionate one, they sat up.

Michael wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist as he continued to kiss her, Amanda's arms were wrapped around Michael's neck.

"I love you," Michael whispered as he pulled Amanda's night gown over her head.

"I love you too," Amanda breathed as she unbottoned Michael's pants and ran her hands underneath his shirt.

She pulled his shirt over his head and stopped kissing him when she realized a big white spot on his chest, "What's this?"

She ran her fingers over it and Michael shivered, "Its my vitiligo, I'll tell you about it later," he whispered bringing Amanda's lips to his again.

He stood up and slid off his pants, when he sat back down he slid his hands onto Amanda's back and undid her bra clasp letting it fall to the floor.

He slid off her underwear and she did the same to him, he layed back on top of her and began a great night, Amanda moaned with pleasure.

Later in the night Amanda had somehow ended up on top of Michael thrusting back and forth slowly, he ran his hands all over her body, "Amanda, baby, that feels so good."

The door to Michael's room slammed open causing a hole in the wall from the doorknob, Joseph stepped into the room.

Amanda screamed and jumped off Michael in a desperate atempt to cover herself from Joseph.

Joseph grabbed Michael's arm hard and threw him in the floor, "Didn't I tell you not to sleep around with her, don't you listen boy?"

When Michael didn't rely, Joseph started kicking him in the sides with his heavy boots.

"JOSEPH STOP!" Michael screamed in pain.

Amanda layed under the sheet on the bed crying, covering her eyes fom the horror she couldn't believe she was witnessing, she was too scared to protest against Joseph.

Joseph picked Michael up by the hair on the top of his head and slammed him against the wall causing the pictues to fall.

Joseph procedded to punch Michael repeatedly in the face, ignoring the cries of pain and agony coming from Michael.

Michael leaned over and regergitated blood all over the wall and the carpet.

Joseph threw Michael's helpless, naked body from wall to wall.

Michael fell the the ground whimpering, half conscience wishing Joseph would just stop.

Joseph continued kicking him in the stomach and ribs while Amanda sat on the bed screaming and crying.

Michael stayed silent, all he could do was just lay there helpless exactly like he had done in his childhood.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that probably would have never happened, but I hope you enjoyed it any way! Please review!**


	10. Regrets

**Author's Note: I am truly very sorry about not updating this in awhile, I hope I didn't lose all my wonderful readers and reviewers. I've been really busy with school and volleyball and all kinds of things, but now finally here's the next chapter to Rose Garden.**

* * *

**Rose Garden **

**Chapter 9: Regrets**

**Amanda's POV**

**September 1998**

How did my life come to this?

Why did I have to leave the one person I felt comfortable with?

I'll tell you why, I was scared, my stupid mother made me believe that every man I fell for was out to get me, and I hated that she did that to me.

Its been almost two years since she died, and almost three that I've been married to Daniel.

Daniel is a really nice man and I love him, but for the first few months of our relationship and even our marriage, I felt Micheal's love not Daniel's.

Every time I kissed Daniel, I felt Michael's lips; and every time Daniel held me I imagined it was Michael's body pressed up against my own.

I made myself sick by crying so much when I first married Daniel, wishing it was Michael coming home to me everyday.

I picked up the an edition of People magazine that I had kept for a few months now.

On the front cover was Michael, his two new kids, and his now ex-wife Debbie; I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

His skin was paler than when I had known him, he told me that he would eventually become this white.

He was so beuatiful, I just wish he was smiling in the picture, he didn't appear to be happy.

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and quickly brushed it away sitting the magazine down.

Did Daniel know I had dated Michael Jackson?

Did he know that I was still deeply in love with Michael?

And, did he know that every time he blasted Michael's music in the car or at our house that my heart would break with each word Michael sang?

The answer is no to all those questions and the ones that buzzed around in my head, like annoying bugs that never die, no matter how many times you try to kill them.

"Momma, Momma," my nine year old daughter yelled as she ran into the living and stopped in front of me.

"What Tara?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Have you forgotton? I'm starting third grade today! I'm going to be late, come on!"

She tugged on my arm and I got up and walked out to the car with her; Daniel's job would make him spend months away from home in various countries, right at this moment he was probably asleep in Singapore.

She climbed in the backseat and I got in the front and started the car.

The elementary school wasn't far from our house, I looked back at Tara in the rear view mirror.

Her big brown eyes, just like her father's, looked up at me.

Right at that moment, I realized, I needed to finally call him.

**July 1988**

The steady beep of the machines filled the room, I've been sitting by Michael's side for two days, eight hours, forty three minutes, and fifty five seconds.

All you can do while your loved one his in a coma is count the seconds, minutes, hours, and days.

The doctor said he had suffered severe internal bleeding and head trama, he even had a mini stroke before they took him back for emergency brain sugery.

The room was always silent except for when a nurse would come in a check his machines.

Joseph hasn't come in once, which I'm glad, I don't think I'd be able to look at his ugly face right now.

That night I had thrown clothes on in a hurry and tried to get Michael dressed decently before the ambluance came.

When EMS team arrived I was trying to remember how to do CPR.

Michael had died once in my arms as they rushed into the room and placed him carefully on the stretcher.

I rode in the amblance and watched as they revived him and he died two more times before we reached the hospital.

Your probably wandering the same thing I was as I watched him go limp and cold three times; How could anyone do this to their child?

I looked back up at Michael's body, his chest forcefully being dragged up and down from the ventilator.

I started relieving that night again over and over trying to find some way that I could have prevented this.

If I would have stepped I could be in a bed next to Michael struggling for my life as well.

From the moment I stepped in this hospital everything becaome a blur, it couldn't have happened, I felt trapped like I couldn't wake up from a bad nightmare.

_I ran beside Michael's limp body being wheeled in on a stretcher, helpless, there was nothing I could do but pray._

_One nurse was holding his wrist while looking at her watch on the other hand, another one was checking his blood pressure with a blood pressure cuff._

_A member of the EMS team was pushing the strecther from behind._

_Blood had stained the skin around Michael's mouth, his chest was barely movng, a breathing tube was covering his mouth and nose and the oxygen tube was snaked around the stretcher._

_His skin was almost all black and blue from the extensie amount of bruises that covered him._

_Blood was running from his face and head, the world around me was a blur, I couldn't see anything but Michael's helpless body._

_"We lost him again," one nurse yelled to the other one's._

_That was four times that Michael had died in front of me._

_A doctor rushed out of double doors down a long hallway and began running alongside Michael, "What's the report?"_

_"There's no time, we have to get him to the ER and maybe sugery, are you open?" One nurse shouted back to the dotor._

_"I can drop everything, this looks severe," the doctor shouted back._

_We were getting closer to the doors when a secretary grabbed my arm making me come to an abrupt halt, "You not allowed back there, Miss."_

_I stood there and watched as the nurses running beside Michael were shouting orders, they dissappeared behind the doors._

_I fell to my knees, shaking so hard one woman asked me if I was having a seisure._

_Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I cried loudly, banging my fists on the ground._

Salty tears made their way to my chin as I finished reliving that night in my head.

I grabbed Michael's cold hand and layed my head on his arm.

I sobbed into the bed sheets whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hoped you liked that! I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but for now please show some love and review.**


	11. Awake

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 10: Awake**

**Amanda's POV**

**1988**

I had cried myself to sleep sitting beside Michael's hospital bed.

I sat here silently hating Joseph for doing this to Michael, all because of me, this was my fault.

My hand was tightly wrapped around Michael's soft, cold hand.

His fingers began to move and his eyes opened staring blankly at my face.

He lifted his hand slowly and began to stroke my face.

I felt tears sting my eyes and run down my cheeks, he wiped one away softly with his thumb.

"Michael," I whispered.

"I love you," he choked out as he began to cry.

I sat there frozen staring at his eyes which were moving back and forth searching for my response.

He turned his head to the side and cringed in pain, "Amanda."

I pushed the call button beside the bed and quietly told them that Michael was awake through my own shock and tears.

We sat there in silent, tears running down my cheeks and Michael's eyes closed in severe pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked breaking the silence.

He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, slightly turning his head towards me, "No."

I tried not to cry harder as I took his hand in mine and began stroking it with my thumb, "The doctor's coming."

He closed his eyes and opened them again, "Kiss me."

I couldn't make out exactly what he whispered, "What?"

"Kiss me," he said louder.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," I said.

"Please," he choked out.

My mouth got closer to his and I took his soft lips in a slow, careful kiss.

I pulled away; he closed his eyes and grinned.

The doctor walked in with her clipboard, two nurses following her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Johnson. I'll be taking care of you Michael," she said carefully patting him on the shoulder.

She shook my hand, "And you are?"

"Amanda," I said releasing her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said, looking at her clipboard.

"Okay, were going to give you a morphine pump, whenever you feel like you need pain medicine just push the button okay, Michael?"

She gave Michael a pump and quietly spoke again, "How's your pain right now 1 to 10?"

"Nine," Michael said cringing, I almost lost it.

"Okay, let's try this out. Push in the button and you should feel better in a few moments," the doctor said stepping back.

Michael struggled to grip his hand around the button and gave up.

The doctor looked at me, "Amanda, you might have to do it for him."

I pushed the button down and Michael closed his eyes.

"I'll be back in an hour or two to take him for some x-rays and then he can have some lunch," she said.

Dr. Johnson and her nurses left the room and Michael opened his eyes again, his pained look made me start crying again.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

I wiped my tears, "It's my fault, it's my fault that this happened to you."

"Believe me, Amanda, it's not your fault. This might be the worst he's ever beaten me, but he got close to putting me in the hospital when I was a child," Michael's voice was hoarse and it cracked as he slowly and painfully relived that night.

I put my head down as he quietly spoke again, "How many times-"

He broke in mid sentence, I looked up at him.

"Did I die?" He finished.

I had to find the heart to answer him; to me I liked to believe that he didn't die at all, "Four."

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

After his x-rays the nurses brought him back to the room and served us both lunch, it was pretty good for hospital food.

"Amanda," he said.

His voice sounded a lot better and he was more awake than this morning, "Yes, Michael."

"I want you to move in with me," he said looking down at his food.

I was not about to move in with him with his father there to ridicule me every second, "Michael, what about Joseph?"

He smiled, "No, I don't live there anymore. Neverland."

"What's Neverland?" I asked, curious.

He chuckled, "Have you ever seen Peter Pan or read it?"

I nodded my head; it was only one of my favorite books.

"Well, it's my favorite. I named my home Neverland Ranch," he said smiling.

"I thought you lived with your parents."

"No, I live in my own house. Oh, Amanda you would absolutely love it, I have animals galore and amusement park rides. What'd you say? Move in with me?"

This was the exact step in our relationship I was dreading.

My dad asked my mother to move in with him and I was familiar with the way that turned out.

"Sure," I don't know what made me answer him so quickly, but I knew that I was in for it.

**1998**

The phone rang and I weighed my options quickly; hang up or stay on.

"Hello," his sweet voice answered, it was too late to hang up.

"Michael, this is Amanda," I said slowly.

"Amanda? Is that really you," he asked, his voice lighting up, I could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah, it's me."

"It's so good to hear from you, to hear your voice," he said, my stomach started tingling.

I sighed, "I missed your voice too."

There was a long silence, and then his voice said something that I missed hearing, "I love you."

I didn't know what to say; did I love him? Yes I did. I loved him very much.

"Michael, I'm married, we can't just go back to the way we were."

"Oh," he said quietly, my heart broke, "Do you love him?"

I loved Daniel enough to be married to him, but did I truly love him like I loved Michael?

No.

"Yeah."

"That's great, I'm happy for you," he sighed, "Any kids?"

This was the moment I had been putting off for nine years.

"Michael, there's a reason why I finally wrote you."

"To tell me that you were falling in love with me again and I feel the same way. That's what we said in our letters," he said, hoping for me to tell him that I loved him more than life itself.

I took a deep breath, "I have a daughter."

"That's great, what's her name?"

"Tara," I said getting more nervous by the second.

"I love that name. How old is she?" He asked.

I felt like I was going to puke, "Nine."

"Haven't you and Daniel only been married for a few years?" he asked kind of catching on.

I took another deep breath, "She's you daughter, Michael!"

He breathed slowly, "What?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohhh! Please Review!**


	12. Little House

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews thus far! I really enjoy hearing what you have to say, feel free to make any suggestions; they're welcome! **

**P.S. The song in this chapter is called Little House by Amanda Seyfried, its a very pretty song. When it gets to that part in the chapter where Amanda is singing, pull the song up on YouTube or something. Amanda Seyfried's voice is what I imagine Amanda in the story's voice sounds like.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 11: Little House**

**1988**

Michael slowly shuffled his feet up the sidewalk with Amanda clutching his arm to steady him so he doesn't trip and fall.

His whole body was aching with black and blue bruises all over him. He didn't know why his father had to resort to this punishment again, just like when he was little.

"Amanda, I know you'll love Neverland. Over there is the amusement park and over there are the animals," he said with a small smile, slowly but surely lifting his arm to point out the different attractions Neverland had to offer.

Amanda looked around to allow her eyes to explore the grounds of her new home. It seemed to stretch on forever. She moved in yesterday while Michael's family, excluding his father, visited him in the hospital.

"It's beautiful Michael, really it is," she said clutching his arm tighter as he shakily walked up the front porch steps.

Yesterday when she was here she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings, she had too much on her mind.

She knew that Michael couldn't leave her because they were at his house. She had nothing to worry about, after all it was Michael, and he wouldn't do something like her father did anyway.

"You got your stuff in the guest house, right?" Michael said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she replied.

She wouldn't be staying in the main house, so that made her worries a little less than they were.

She hadn't even seen the main house yet, so she was a little surprised when Michael opened the front door to reveal a grand staircase in a beautiful foyer.

She heard herself gasp and Michael chuckle, "Its great isn't it?"

"You have a beautiful home Michael," she said smiling at him.

"Can you help me to my room?" He asked innocently.

"Sure," she said still looking around in awe.

Michael started walking slowly; he led her through the den, kitchen, and the dining room. They stopped at a set of double doors.

Amanda had to open them because Michael was still very weak from that night. She didn't even want to think about the terror she felt as she watched Michael's father slam him form wall to wall, screaming curse words at Michael, as laid on the floor motionless, like she suspected he did in his childhood.

Michael led her through another set of double that were open into a huge den. A fireplace was in the corner sandwiched between two wall sized windows on either side. The view from the windows was a beautiful garden with hundreds of flowers, their bright colors almost blinding in the sunlight.

A couch and two chairs with ottomans surrounded the grand fireplace, a huge painting hung over the fireplace. The other side of the room had a staircase leading to the loft with a white grand piano beside it.

Amanda didn't even realize that she had abandoned Michael to look around, "Your room is beautiful."

"Can you help me up the steps, please?" He said.

Amanda smiled and walked towards him, "Sure, sorry, I was just looking."

Amanda helped Michael up the stairs and they ended up in his actual bedroom area.

"Feel free to look around, I'll just sit here," Michael said sitting down in a chair beside his bed.

Michael had a king sized bed with a navy blue almost sparkly comforter on it. Amanda walked farther and looked to the left and saw a master bathroom, she walked in. She poked around and opened a door to reveal a huge walk in closet, she closed the door back. She walked out of the bathroom and down the hall farther. At the end of the hallway there was another door, she opened it and there was what appeared to be an office. She walked back towards Michael, he smiled shyly at her.

Amanda sat down on the edge of his bed, "I had no idea anyone's room could be this big. Your room is bigger than my whole apartment."

"Open that door," Michael pointed to a door behind him on the other side of his main bed area.

Amanda walked towards it and opened it slowly. Inside was another bedroom with all of her stuff around the room.

She walked back to Michael, "I thought I was staying in the guesthouse."

"You were, until I realized that I might need your help in the middle of the night to get up or something. That's your new room," He said smiling wider than he has in a while.

Amanda leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem and all your stuff is in my bathroom. There's a bathroom down the hall from here, but I thought it was silly for you to walk all the way down there when there's one right here that I don't mind sharing," he said.

Amanda spent a few more minutes looking around her room and went back to find Michael out of his chair, "Michael!"

She heard a noise from the bathroom and ran to see what it was, the door was closed.

She turned the doorknob, but the door was locked, "Michael, are you okay?"

There was silence for a few seconds, "No, the key is on the top of the door frame."

Michael's voice sounded distressed like he was in pain, so Amanda raced to grab the key and opened the door.

Michael was lying on the floor in his pajama bottoms; she raced over to him and helped him up.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"I was going to start the shower while you were getting situated in your room, but I slipped and fell," he said sitting down on the bed.

Amanda sighed, "Michael you should've called for me. Plus, you're not even supposed to be taking showers with your scars; you have to have a sponge bath."

"I don't want a sponge bath though, it's embarrassing," he said.

"Michael, I've already seen you," Amanda said looking in his eyes.

Michael blushed and Amanda giggled, "I'll get it ready, lay down."

Amanda went into the bathroom and filled a bowl with hot water; she got a wash rag, sponge, and soap, and went back to see Michael stripped and lying down on the bed.

"You know, we're probably going to have to put some towels down so your bed doesn't get soaked, I'll be right back," she said going back into the bathroom.

Michael was uncomfortable, he knew that Amanda had already seen him, but that was in the dark; now it was in broad daylight and his flaws and scars stood out more.

Amanda came back out and placed some towels on the bed, he lied down on them.

Amanda put soap in the water and wet a sponge and started washing Michael's feet and the bottom part of his legs. She would wash a small part of him then put the sponge back in the water and put more soap on it.

She worked her way up his legs and soon got to his area. She touched it with the sponge and Michael shuttered.

"It's alright," she whispered, "It's just me."

She eventually made her way up to his chest, "So, are you going to tell me about these white spots?"

Michael sighed, "Its vitiligo scars."

Amanda was done now, Michael put is pajama bottoms back on and sat up, Amanda climbed into his arms and they cuddled together on the bed.

Amanda kissed his chin, "Vitiligo?"

"It's a disease that causes you to lose pigmentation in your skin. I used to be darker than this; didn't you ever wonder why Michael Jackson was getting lighter?" He asked her quietly.

She looked in his big, brown eyes, "Can I tell you the truth Michael?"

He nodded for her to continue, "I wasn't a Michael Jackson fan until Lacey dragged me to your concert that night. Lacey is the crazy fan, not me. I wasn't even a fan when you came into the flower store. At the concert, something changed, I saw you performing and I admired you for getting so into your songs and the way you move. I fell more in love with you."

"More in love with me?" Michael asked.

"The day you came into the flower store and kissed me on the cheek, I felt sparks. I've always been shy and I've never been this involved with a guy before," she whispered.

Michael sighed, "Because of your mom?"

"Yeah," Amanda looked down about to cry.

Michael saw that she was upset and quickly changed the subject, "Amanda, can you sing for me?"

"How did you know I sang?" She asked looking back up at him.

"I saw your guitar in your room," Michael said.

Amanda gave Michael a look because she knew he was lying, "Oh really?"

Michael giggled, "Okay, Lacey told me."

"I'm going to kill her," Amanda said smiling.

"Please Amanda, I want to hear you sing and play guitar," Michael stuck his bottom lip out, pouting playfully like a child.

"Okay, be right back," Amanda jumped off the bed and ran to her room.

When she came back Michael was standing by his bed, "Let's go outside."

Amanda helped Michael down the stairs and out the door in his room to the garden; they sat down on a blanket in the grass. Amanda took her guitar out of the case, sat Indian style, and rested the guitar on her legs.

"Okay, I wrote this song, so go easy on me," she said.

Amanda began playing the opening notes and then she started singing:

_I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing less  
Than we wanted  
We wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know  
We do not know_

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

You can catch me  
Don't you run  
Don't you run  
If you live another day  
In this happy little house  
The fire's here to stay

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

Please don't make a fuss  
It won't go away  
The wonder of it all  
The wonder that I made  
I am here to stay

I am here to stay

Stay

Michael clapped loudly, "That was beautiful. You know you're really talented."

"It wasn't that good," Amanda said blushing.

Michael motioned for her to sit closer to him; she put her guitar back and scooted closer to him.

They looked out in the distance at the orange, pink, and yellow sunset. They're fingers were laced together in a strong hold and right before the sun went down behind the trees Michael kissed the top of Amanda's head.

She whispered, "I love you, Michael."

"I love you more."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review!**


	13. Tara

**Author's Note: I just feel full of updates today! I added a new chapter to Heaven Can Wait so go check that out. Anyway, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Let's get to at least 42 reviews with this chapter! Thanks!**

**P.S. The very first part of the chapter (until Michael says "What?") is a recap of the last part of chapter 10!**

**

* * *

****Rose Garden**

**Chapter 12: Tara **

**1998**

The phone rang and I weighed my options quickly; hang up or stay on.

"Hello," his sweet voice answered, it was too late to hang up.

"Michael, this is Amanda," I said slowly.

"Amanda? Is that really you," he asked, his voice lighting up, I could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah, it's me."

"It's so good to hear from you, to hear your voice," he said, my stomach started tingling.

I sighed, "I missed your voice too."

There was a long silence, and then his voice said something that I missed hearing, "I love you."

I didn't know what to say; did I love him? Yes I did. I loved him very much.

"Michael, I'm married, we can't just go back to the way we were."

"Oh," he said quietly, my heart broke, "Do you love him?"

I loved Daniel enough to be married to him, but did I truly love him like I loved Michael?

No.

"Yeah."

"That's great, I'm happy for you," he sighed, "Any kids?"

This was the moment I had been putting off for nine years.

"Michael, there's a reason why I finally wrote you."

"To tell me that you were falling in love with me again and I feel the same way. That's what we said in our letters," he said, hoping for me to tell him that I loved him more than life itself.

I took a deep breath, "I have a daughter."

"That's great, what's her name?"

"Tara," I said getting more nervous by the second.

"I love that name. How old is she?" He asked.

I felt like I was going to puke, "Nine."

"Haven't you and Daniel only been married for a few years?" he asked kind of catching on.

I took another deep breath, "She's you daughter, Michael!"

He breathed slowly, "What?"

"Michael, I," I started out.

"I have a daughter that you haven't even told me about for nine years! When did you get pregnant?" He cut me off, he sounded very angry.

"Michael just listen to me, okay. I got pregnant some time before I left, I just didn't find out until after I left, by then it was too late, you had moved on. I didn't want to wait nine years to tell you, that wasn't my intention. I was just scared; I can't believe I even finally got the courage to write you. It's just, Tara looks so much like you, and she was just a reminder of how stupid I was for not telling you that you had a daughter. I talked to my therapist that I go to and she said it would be a good idea if you met her, so what do you say? Come and have dinner or something with us. She knows that Daniel isn't her real dad and she needs to have a real father," I finished almost with tears in my eyes.

"Okay," he breathed.

"Uh?" I asked amazed that he even agreed, after all these years, to see me again.

"Oaky I'll come see you and Tara. You still live in San Diego?" He asked me.

I sighed, "No, I live in New York City now."

"Alright, well, is it alright if I fly in tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow?" Why did he have to come so soon? I haven't even told Tara that her real father is Michael Jackson.

"Yeah, starting tomorrow I have two weeks off until I head back to the tour," he said quietly.

"Okay, well I'll pick you up at noon at the airport tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you then Amanda," I heard him say.

"Alright, see you then," I said about to hang up until he spoke up again.

"Oh and Amanda, I love you."

"Bye Michael," I said hanging up and letting the breath out that I had been holding, "I love you too."

I couldn't tell Michael that I still loved him, after all I was married and I loved Daniel. Right?

Stop thinking Amanda! You're going to get yourself in trouble!

Tara ran in the room and jumped on the couch beside me, "Hi mommy."

"Hi baby, we need to talk," I said lifting her up in my lap.

"Okay, shoot," she said smiling, her teeth just like Michael's.

I sighed, "Tomorrow you're meeting someone very important."

"Who?"

"Tara, you know that Daniel isn't your real daddy, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I kind of remember when it was just me and you," she said pointing to me.

"Well, tomorrow you're going to meet your real daddy," I said, my stomach tying up in knots.

I smiled, "What's his name? What does he look like?"

I grabbed the People magazine of the coffee table with Michael's picture on it and handed it to Tara, "That's your daddy."

"Michael Jackson!" She screamed jumping up and dancing around, then stopping and staring at me, "Are you joking?"

"No, about ten or eleven years ago I meet him when I still lived in California and we loved each other very much," I said.

"This is so cool!" She said.

Tara starting dancing around in front of me singing, "If your thinking about my baby, it don't matter if your black or white!"

"Tara, calm down," I said, the phone starting to ring.

"Is that him?" She asked running over to me.

"I don't know," I said picking the phone up.

"Hey, sweetie," I heard Daniel's voice say.

"Hi, Danny, how's Singapore?" I asked him, Tara ran to her room.

He sighed, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. They've said that they need me to stay here three more weeks to a month until I can come home."

"Oh, Okay," I said.

This was a good thing, because then Michael could be here without Daniel coming in and interfering. In fact, Daniel didn't even know about Michael, he didn't know that Michael Jackson was Tara's real father.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

"It's alright, Tara and I are having fun by ourselves," I said.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you in a few days. I love you Amanda," he said.

"I love you too, bye," I said, hearing a click and hanging up my phone as well.

The next morning Tara came in my room and woke me up, she was fully dressed and ready to go. After I got dressed we left our house, got breakfast, and went ahead to the airport in case Michael's flight came in early.

We were sitting in a café by his gate when he emerged from the crowd. He looked around, his straight black hair moving with his head. He was absolutely gorgeous; he had on jeans and a blue button up shirt. His eyes were hidden behind black aviator sunglasses. When I saw him I realized how much I had actually missed him.

"Come on Tara," I said quietly getting up and taking her hand.

When I approached him, Tara stood behind me. I think she was a little bit star struck.

"Michael," I said and he whipped around gathering me in a tight hug.

I realized how much I missed the way he would hug me with such love. I had missed the sweet scent of him that lingered around me when he pulled away and kept his hands on my waist.

"Amanda," he breathed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well," I said smiling.

He smiled back at me, God, I had missed that smile.

He pulled me in for another tight hug and whispered in my ear, "God, you don't know how much I've missed you and how much I've waited for us to be together."

I whispered back in his ear, "I've missed you too, Michael."

He pulled away, then leaned back in and kissed me sweetly on the cheek like he had done the first time we had met in the flower shop.

"So, where's Tara?" He asked.

"Oh," I said, I had almost forgotten that she was here with us.

I nudged Tara on the shoulder and she stepped out in front of me, "Hi, Michael."

He leaned down to her level, "Tara."

Then he picked up his daughter in a tight hug and spun her around.

He sat her back down on the ground, still hugging her, "My Tara."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews thus far. Remember help me get to 42 reviews with this chapter! Please Review! Thanks!**


	14. Meet The Family

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay, so Thursday I watched Oprah because Jackie Jackson was on there. So I kind got inspired by watching it.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 13: Meet the Family**

**1988 (Amanda's POV)**

Michael is absolutely gorgeous when the sun comes through the window and lights up his face as he is sleeping. I lay there, in his bed, with my arm wrapped around his bare chest, looking up at him.

He stirred and made a cute sighing noise, I grinned.

Ever since I've been at Neverland, I think I've only stayed a whole night in my room twice. Every time he calls me in his room at night to assist him to the bathroom or something, I end up staying. Last night was kind interesting, though.

"_Amanda," I heard Michael call out in agony._

_I slid out of my bed, "Coming!"_

_I opened the door to Michael's room to find him sitting on the ground beside the bed, his head in his hands. I leaned down beside him putting my hand on his cold shoulder. He looked up at me, his eyes clouded with tears._

_I sighed, "What happened?"_

"_I needed to go to bathroom to get some water from the sink, but when I tried to get up legs kind of buckled and I fell," a tear rolled down his cheek, I wiped it away._

"_It's alright Michael; I'll get you some water. It's nothing to cry about," I said quietly._

_He took a deep breath, "It's not that. It's been two weeks since it happened. Don't you think the pain and inability to move should have stopped? Don't you think the nightmares should have stopped?"_

_Michael would have nightmares almost every night about his father beating him, "Michael, he beat you hard, I thought he killed you."_

_I helped Michael back in bed and went to the kitchen to get us both a glass of water. Walking the halls of Neverland alone at night was kind of intimidating. I got back to Michael's room and went up to the loft to give him his water._

_He took the ice cold glass from me and gulped it all down, "Thank you."_

"_Your welcome. Good night. I love you," I said walking towards my door, taking a sip of my water._

"_Amanda," he said, I whipped around to face him._

_He sighed, "Would you mind staying with me tonight."_

_I went over to his bed and climbed in beside him. I took a big gulp of my water, and then sat it on the bedside table. Michael kissed the top of my head._

_He began stroking my hair, "You're so good to me. I don't deserve you. I love you."_

"_I love too," I leaned up and kissed him._

_Our kiss became more heated and I hadn't felt Michael being this passionate since that fateful night. He quickly stripped me down and I was completely naked lying beside him. I tugged at his pajama bottoms and he took them off. Now he was in his underwear, running his hands up and down my body. _

_I broke away from his lips, "Michael I don't want to hurt you even more."_

_He looked deep into my eyes as if he was looking into my very soul, "Baby, you won't hurt me."_

_He pulled his boxers off and I rolled onto of him. He grunted, and then relaxed again. Soon our bodies were moving as one slowly; I didn't want to hurt him and he didn't want to hurt himself._

_When it was over I rolled off of him and wrapped my arm around his chest, our moist bodies touching again._

He stirred beside me, and then opened his eyes, "Good morning, love."

"Morning," I said.

"So I was thinking, you haven't even met my siblings yet," he said.

"Oh, that's okay, I don't have to meet them," I said thinking about our meeting with his parents; we all know how that ended.

"My parents won't be there," he said.

I sat up and moved my hair back out of my face, "I don't want to."

"That's too bad. They're coming over today at noon for lunch and some fun," he said smiling and winking.

"Michael," I slapped his chest.

"Ow!" He rubbed the place on his chest where I slapped.

He put his hands on my waist and began tickling my lightly, he was sitting up in front of me now.

I giggled, "Michael!"

I pushed him back on his back and straddled his waist with my legs, "So, you feel better, uh?"

"I guess I do. Last night really helped, it's like therapy for this pain," he said smiling at me, showing all his blinding white teeth.

I sighed, "Therapy?"

"Yep. And I want to schedule an appointment with you almost every night for the rest of our lives," Michael said getting up and flipping me so that he was on top of me.

I was laughing, "Michael, stop," he was placing ticklish kisses down my neck.

"We need to get ready," he said getting off of me and slowly walking to the bathroom.

Noon came too soon; Michael and I were sitting on the couch in the family room. One of his arms was around my shoulders making me very close to him. I tried not to bring attention to my shaky hands, but Michael noticed it when he grabbed it to hold.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," he whispered in my ear placing a kiss to my cheek.

We walked over to the door hand in hand; Michael opened it to reveal a line of people.

"Hello, I'm Rebbie. You better be treating my little brother well," She said hugging me; I smiled when we pulled away.

"She is definitely treating me right," Michael said to Rebbie, then turning around and winking at me.

A man walked in and hugged Michael, "So that means you got some last night."

I saw Michael turn bright red and look down, biting his lip.

The man turned to me, "Hey there, sweet thang. I'm Marlon."

"I'm Amanda," I said

Marlon took my hand and placed a kiss on it, "It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance, Amanda."

"It's nice meet you too," I said grinning.

One by one I met seven of Michael's brothers and sisters. Marlon, Tito, Randy, and Jermaine were really nice, they liked to joke around and give Michael a hard time. Rebbie and LaToya were kind of quiet around me, but Janet could probably talk for twenty four hours straight, she promised to take me shopping soon to have some girl time. There was one more bother for me to meet who hadn't arrived yet.

We all heard a knock at the door and Michael brought me along to answer it, standing there was a relatively tall man wearing dark wash blue jeans, a black button up shirt, and black aviator sunglasses.

"Hello, you must be Amanda. I'm Jackie," he said grinning at me.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Jackie," I said.

In one quick second Jackie had his arms around me in a tight hug, "I'm so glad Michael has found someone like you, you make him so happy."

We pulled away from each other, "I'm glad I found someone like Michael. He makes me happy."

"I like you Amanda," he said, with a friendly smile.

Jackie was definitely going to be my favorite brother, "I like you too, Jackie."

He started laughing and so did Michael, I looked around in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Michael said through his giggles.

I sighed, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Jackie put his arm around me, "I just thought of something funny and Michael knew exactly what I was thinking."

I was quiet; obviously there was some kind of inside joke about me.

"It's not about you," Michael said, reading my mind.

Jackie got the last of his laughs out, "It's just that you're the only girlfriend who's actually liked me. Michael's other girlfriends before have thought I was…um…a suck up maybe. It's just funny that you like me."

"Michael's other girlfriends! Ha! They've all been trash," Tito yelled from the living room.

"Let's go have some fun," Michael said taking my hand in his.

**1998**

"So you're really my daddy," I hear Tara ask Michael, who is sitting across us in the local café.

Michael swallowed the bite of sandwich he had taken, "Yes Ma'am."

Tara sighed and leaned her head on my arm. I knew she was tired, it was getting late and her, Michael, and I had been hanging out all day. It was awkward being around him again. I know that he sensed something was up, I had barely talked to him today, I guess it was just weird seeing him again.

"How come I haven't met you until now?" She said.

"Well..uh..your mom and I, our relationship didn't work out and I lost contact with her until a few weeks ago," he said glancing over to me every now and then.

Tara yawned, "How long are you going to be here?"

Michael grinned at her, "About three weeks."

"Then you'll leave again?"

"Yes, but we'll see each other again real soon. My tour is over in about two months," Michael said finishing his soup.

Tara had been asking him questions all day and I was really getting annoyed with everything. Maybe it was a mistake to contact Michael.

"So, how come you and mommy aren't married?"

"That's enough questions for one day Tara, it's time to go," I said butting in.

I grabbed her hand while Michael went to go throw his stuff away. We walked out to my car; I made sure Tara was buckled in the back seat before walking to the other side of the car to get in the driver's side. Michael slid in the passenger seat. I got on the interstate to take us to our house.

I kept my eyes focused on the road because the silence in the car was killing me. Michael was staring ahead quietly into the darkness.

I checked the clock; it was ten thirty, "Its way pass Tara's bedtime."

Michael looked behind him, "She's asleep anyway. I think she had fun today."

Michael had offered to take us both the zoo and have some fun on Coney Island, "Yeah, she did."

Another bout of silence ran through the car, Michael's voice sounded again, "How come you didn't let me answer Tara's question about us not being married?"

"Because Michael, then she would start asking how we had a baby if we weren't married. She's nine years old, I don't want her knowing about those kinds of things yet," I said quietly.

Michael didn't say anything else, I pulled into my drive way and turned the car off.

When I went around to the other side of the car Michael already Tara in his arms. I grabbed his luggage from the trunk and he followed me inside.

When we got in the living room I pointed towards the hallway, "Tara's room is two doors down to the right."

Michael came back out of her room, "I tucked her in."

"Thank you," I said, motioning for him to follow me.

I put his stuff down in the guest bedroom, "I know it's not like your room, but it's the guestroom, so,"

"It's perfect," he said smiling at me.

I quickly looked away, "Well, goodnight."

He sighed, "Goodnight Amanda."

I went across the hall to my room and got ready for bed, I was soon in a deep sleep.

"Amanda," I heard someone whisper.

My eyes fluttered open to Michael staring over me, I sat up, "Michael, what time is it?"

"It's two in morning," he replied, "I need to talk to you."

I was now sitting across from Michael, Indian style, "What do you want to talk about."

"I want you to tell me the truth, why didn't you talk to me today?"

I sighed, "Michael, I, it was weird being with you today. I mean it's been, what, nine, ten years since we were together."

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

Michael grabbed my hand; I pulled it away, he sighed, "Us."

"No, when I was with you I was having the best time of my life."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Michael, it's complicated. I got scared because I knew one day that the same thing that happened to my mother was going to happen to me. She drilled that into my head my whole life. Even when I married Daniel she said, 'Amanda, one day you're going to come home and he'll be gone.' That's why I encouraged Daniel to move us to New York, I wanted to get away from her instilling that pain in me every day. When she died a few years ago, I felt awful, I ran away from and didn't even get to see her in her final years," I felt myself tearing up, but I was not going to cry in front of Michael.

He was quiet, I don't think I answered what he was fully asking, "I really did love you, Michael. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Michael got up and walked out of the room, I lied back down and cried for a few moments, then decided to go and find him.

When I walked in the kitchen, I saw him sitting at the table with a tear running down his cheek.

He turned to me, "Why didn't you stay? Why couldn't we have had forever? When I read in your letter that you had gotten married, my heart broke. I thought that one day I would meet you again and we could continue where we left off."

I sat down at the table beside him; I put my hand on his, "That's the past Michael. I love Daniel."

"Do you?" He asked in an angry whisper.

Michael stormed off to his room; I followed him and shut the door behind me, "Yes I love him! Why would I marry someone that I don't love?"

"You loved me, why didn't you marry me?" Michael yelled back at me.

"Because I was scared, how many times do I have to explain this to you?"

"Do you still love me?"

I sighed; Michael yelled again, "Well, I still love you! Do you love me?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't answer him, I couldn't lie to him. Yes, I loved him. I've loved him since the day I met him.

But, I'm married to Daniel; I finally found my voice to yell back at him, "I'm married! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

Within a second his lips were moving with mine. During the first few seconds of our kiss all the memories of us flooded back into my head. When we first met, the concert where I danced with him and he kissed me in front of thousands of his fans, everything, I remembered everything.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues danced together, we sat down on the bed.

He hovered over me; I ran my hands down his chest.

He gripped my shirt to pull it over my head, but I stopped him, "I can't do this, Michael."

I got up and went back to my room. I sat down on my bed and felt the sobs overcome me and spill down my cheeks. I started shaking violently at my stupidity for leaving him. I love him. I'm still in love with Michael and there was no way I could overcome this feeling inside me.

* * *

**Author's Note: How did you guys like that chapter? Review please!**


	15. Fall For You

**Author's Note: Hey, what up? So anyway here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 14: Fall For You**

**Amanda's POV**

**1998**

The sun from behind the curtains came in and illuminated my room just enough to wake me up. I slowly rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Ah! The sight I saw in the mirror could've landed me a role in a scary movie. My hair was in a crazy mess and my make up was severely smeared from crying almost all night.

I washed my face, brushed my hair, and started to make my way to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. I walked in the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and looking out the bay windows to the pool.

I tried to be as quiet as possible getting my coffee so I wouldn't have to talk to him this morning, but that failed when I accidently hit my coffee mug and it went flying off the counter onto the hardwood floor, shattering into a million pieces.

Michael's head whipped around to face me, "Morning."

"Morning," I mumbled as I got down on the floor to pick up the pieces from my mug.

In an instant, Michael was kneeled in front of me helping me pick up the pieces. We both raised our heads at the same time and looked at each other. His big brown eyes that I had missed all these years stared into my eyes.

His eyes were full of apology and hurt, no doubt from what went on last night. He brought his face closer to mine and I obliged by kissing him.

"Momma!" I heard Tara's little voice scream from behind us.

I quickly pulled away from Michael and looked at my baby girl who was on the verge of tears.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, "You're supposed to be married to Daniel!"

Tara took off running to her room, sobbing loudly; I got up and ran to catch her, "Tara, sweetie!"

I got in Tara's room to see her clutching a stuffed elephant that Michael got her yesterday at the zoo. Her sobs were loud and it broke my heart.

"Tara, do you want to talk about something?"

"Mommy," she looked up at me, "I know that Michael is my daddy, but I know that you're married to Daniel. You're not supposed to kiss other people when you're married."

I sighed, "Come here, baby," Tara climbed into my arms, "When you're older you're going to find that loving someone is hard. A long time ago Michael and I were in love, just like Daniel and I are now. I haven't talked to Michael in almost ten years and I left him abruptly. When I left him, I still loved him. When I met Daniel I forgot about loving him and loved Daniel enough to marry him. Now that I'm seeing Michael again for the first time in so long, I'm trying to sort out some crazy feelings in my head. Do you understand?"

"Yes, you love Michael," Tara said smiling.

"Tara, that's not what I mean."

"Mommy, if you want to leave Daniel and marry Michael, I wouldn't mind," she brought her voice down to a whisper, "I like Michael better."

I laughed out loud and started tickling Tara, she screamed with laughter.

"Knock, Knock," I heard Michael say from behind us.

We both turned around, Tara jumped off the bed and into Michael's arms. He swung her around once and set her down, "I was wondering if I could talk your mommy alone."

"Yeah, make sure you ask her to marry you," Tara said to him.

He laughed, "Amanda, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I said getting off the bed and walking towards Michael, "Tara play something in your room, okay."

Tara started playing with some baby dolls, Michael and I left her room, shutting the door behind us. He took my hand and led me to the backyard, we stopped on the patio.

"What do you want, Michael?"

"I wanted to ask you why you kissed me this morning when last night you were so set on breaking my heart again," he said raising his voice a little.

"Michael, what did you expect? I told you in my letter that I was married, you can't just waltz in here and start back where we left off," I told him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, Michael, I just don't know," I said sitting down in chair, burying my face in my hands, and starting to cry from frustration.

"Amanda, why can't you just admit it? You still love me," Michael said.

I stood up and looked him straight in the eye, "Fine! You want me to live with the guilt of loving someone else more than I love my own husband? I LOVE YOU MICHAEL! I'VE LOVED YOU THIS WHOLE FREAKING TIME!"

I fell to the ground and sobbed, Michael had his arms around me in an instant, I loved him and he finally knew, now I just want everything that's happened to go away.

**1988**

The full moon shined over the lake at Neverland, I stood there quietly. Michael told me to meet him here. It had been a few months since I had been at his house and I had fallen more in love with him than before as I had helped him heal completely from the mishap with his father.

"Hello," he said from behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Hi," I said turning around, "What are doing?"

"Come with me," he said taking my hand.

He led me over a bridge with flower petals showering it; we came up to a table on the other side of the lake. The table had two tall white candles flickering, white linens and table cloth. There were two places set with fine china. Michael pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Michael, what is all of this?" I asked looking around at the romantic setting.

"Can't I plan a romantic dinner for us?" He said smiling.

The waiter brought the appetizer, then the man course, then dessert, and left us alone after that.

"I love you," Michael said, "I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he got down on his knee beside me and pulled a small blue box from his pocket, "Amanda, will you marry me?"

"Michael, I don't know what to say," I started, "Yes, I'll marry you."

He slid the ring on my finger and held me close to him, he pulled away, "I have to tell you something, we won't be able to get married for a while. Tomorrow I have to leave for a few months to finish my Bad tour."

Anger built inside of me, I knew this relationship was too good to be true, he continued, "But you can stay here and move in while I'm gone."

He wasn't inviting me on tour with him! Any other man would've invited their fiancé with them, "You can keep your ring, Michael!"

I threw his ring at him, "I knew that one day it would come to this. You leaving me! What would the King of Pop want with me, a stupid fatherless vulnerable young woman?"

I got up from the table ignoring his calls to me and gathered my stuff up to leave. I raced out of the house and sped off in my car.

I wasn't going to look back. I wasn't going to remember how in love I was with Michael Jackson!

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	16. Never Again Until Tonight

**Author's Note: Hola! I'm back to update this story! And who knows I might update my stories again tomorrow since we're snowed out of school today and tomorrow! Yeah! Well, here's the next chapter! Read/Review!**

* * *

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 15: Never Again Until Tonight**

**1988**

**Michael's POV**

I walked back into the house after standing in the rain crying for nearly an hour. I went to my room and lay on my stomach on the bed. The bed that Amanda and I had shared, now she was gone. Amanda didn't even leave a note; there was no explanation for her leaving. I missed her already, I wanted to just hold her in my arms and tell her that everything would be okay, and that I wasn't leaving her. What was she thinking? I was leaving her to go on tour, I would be back. I didn't invite because I would be doing the wedding planning when I wasn't performing, I wanted the actual wedding to be a complete surprise.

But no, she had to leave, leave me behind. I thought that I had finally found the one who would love me for the rest of my life. Now I was probably never going to see her again.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

The rain was pattering softly on my car's windows on my way back to San Diego. I don't know what made me leave Michael. I don't know what came over me, I'm just confused. You know, maybe my fears of him up and leaving me one day finally got to me. I never wanted to see him again though, I was too devastated, too embarrassed. I finally pulled into my apartment building, grabbed my stuff from the trunk, and ran inside.

After I put all my things away, I sat on the couch, thinking. I got up from the couch and turned on my stereo and skipped the first few songs. I closed my eyes as Michael's voice filled the room.

_I Just Want To Lay Next To You for Awhile_

_You Look So Beautiful Tonight_

_Your Eyes Are So Lovely_

_Your Mouth Is So Sweet_

_A Lot of People misunderstand me_

_That's because they don't know Me At All_

_I Just Want To Touch You_

_And Hold You_

_I Need You_

_God I Need You_

_I Love You So Much_

He started singing and I flipped the stereo off, I couldn't listen to him. I didn't even know why I turned it on. I walked into the bathroom, distributed and worried of what I found. I was a month late, I realized, and then it all clicked. Michael.

I ran to the phone and dialed Lacey's number.

She picked up after the first ring, "Hey, girl."

"Lacey, I need you to come over and I need you to bring me a pregnancy test," I said shaking with panic.

"Okay, be right over," she said, hanging up after that.

When Lacey finally came over I tested myself and cried when I saw the results. I sat on the couch curled up next to Lace balling, telling her everything.

"You probably need to tell him you're sorry and that he's going to be a daddy," Lacey said quietly.

"No," I stood up and looked out the window, "I never want to see him again. I'll raise this baby on my own, I don't need him."

A blanket of silence fell over the room, "Well, I have some good news to help you forget this bad news. I decided to go back to college and finish out my degree. I got accepted to NYU," Lacey said from behind me.

"That's great, so you're moving to New York?" I asked her getting a brand new idea.

"Yeah, hey, you could move in with me. I'll help you with the baby," she said.

"You don't know how much that invitation means to me," I said sitting beside her, "I want to get as far away from California as I can and never come back. I want to get as far away from Michael as I can and I never want to see him again."

* * *

**1998**

**Amanda's POV**

After Michael and I's talk, I went back to my room. He said he wanted to play with Tara for a little bit anyway. He was so good to her and I truly wished that I wouldn't have run away all those years ago. I wish that Michael was my husband and that he helped me raise Tara, not Lacey and Daniel.

I sat down on my bed and looked over at the open closet. In my closet, sitting propped up against the wall was my old guitar. Becoming a singer was a dream I had abandoned when I left California, but that didn't stop me from writing songs in New York, all of which happened to be about Michael. My favorite was a song called Last Kiss and I hadn't played it in awhile. I got up from my bed, got my guitar, and sat back down. I started strumming random chords to see if it was still in tune. It was which was surprising. I started playing the opening chords, and then I started singing the song that I would never forget the words to.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_Told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember_

_The swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my mother_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and town_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last _

"That was beautiful," Michael said, coming to sit on the bed beside me.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"I love your voice. How come you gave up on that dream?"

I sighed, "Michael," I put my guitar by the bed, "Why are you so set on getting me back?"

Michael sighed and looked into my eyes, "You were the love of my life. You were the one. You still are. Something doesn't feel right about us being apart. We're supposed to be together."

Michael leaned in and kissed me in an intense kiss. Soon we were completely undressed and he was lying on top of me, kissing down my neck. I loved his touch, his lips on my skin; it brought back so many memories. But, it all abruptly ended when I heard a man's voice scream my name angrily.

"Amanda!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Who do think it is? Review please!**


	17. Moving On

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays everyone! Here's a Christmas present from me! A new chapter!**

**

* * *

****Rose Garden**

**Chapter 16: Moving On**

**Amanda's POV**

**1998**

"How could you do this to me, Amanda?" Daniel screamed at me.

We were alone in our room; I was sitting on the edge of the bed in my robe while Daniel was pacing in front of me. I felt awful; I never wanted to become this kind of girl. The kind of girl that cheated on her husband.

The hot tears finally spilled over and ran down my cheeks, "I don't know."

An ugly silence filled the room until Daniel sighed loudly, "I go away thinking I love you more than life itself and now I'm not so sure that I love you at all."

"Daniel, please don't talk like that," I pleaded through my sobs.

"Amanda, I don't get it. We are something special. When I saw you crying in that bar all those years ago, I had finally found someone. I loved you. I'm gone with my job, like I am when they want me to be in a different country. But this time, this time I come home early to surprise you and I walk in on you cheating on me! With Michael Jackson! What the hell, Amanda? How do you even know him?" Daniel yelled at me.

I felt so ashamed, like I could just crawl away and die right now, "Daniel, there's something that I need to explain to you. Sit down."

He sat down, but not close to me like he usually did.

I sighed, "Daniel, Michael and I have a past. In 1988, I met him and we fell in love."

I then proceeded to tell Daniel everything about Michael and I, how Tara is his daughter, and how I've always loved him.

"So, you still love him," Daniel said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"I don't know," I said.

Daniel sighed and stood up again, "Why did you marry me if you still weren't over him?"

I started crying again, "Daniel, I love you."

Then I felt his hard hand slap me across the face, "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT LIE SPOKEN TO ME EVER AGAIN! I LOVED YOU! THAT'S THE TRUTH! Our whole marriage has been a lie! I MARRIED MICHAEL JACKSON'S WHORE!"

I was crying harder now, not wanting to hear anything he was saying, "Daniel, please," I whispered.

"SHUT UP! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! AND TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER WITH YOU! HAVE HIM! HAVE THE FREAK!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" I yelled beating my fists up against his chest. He slapped me hard again and I fell back on the bed.

"Get out of my house now! I WANT A DIVORCE!" Daniel screamed, picking me up by my hair and throwing me out of the bedroom into the hallway.

I landed up against the wall sobbing. A few minutes later Daniel threw all my clothes and belongs from our room at me. He had everything in garbage bags. He went into Tara's room and I crawled to her door. I didn't want him to hurt her.

"Daniel, please don't hurt her," I pleaded, standing up as he opened her door.

Michael had her wrapped in his arms, she was crying loudly. Daniel picked Tara and took her to the living room.

He threw her on the couch, "YOUR FATHER IS A FREAK! HE'S A PEDOPHILE! I HOPE YOU GROW UP TO BE ONE TOO! I HOPE YOU GROW UP TO BE JUST LIKE YOUR BASTARD FATEHR!"

"DANIEL! STOP IT! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! Please," I said quietly.

He gave me a dirty look, then turned back to Tara, "AND YOUR MOTHER'S A WHORE!"

He headed back to Tara's room with a box of garbage bags. I heard Michael's body hit the wall, and then I saw Daniel come out of the room and punch him right in the nose.

Daniel leaned down to him and yelled in his face, "GO MOLEST YOUR DAUGHTER! PEDOPHILE!"

"MOMMY!" Tara screamed.

I ran to her and pulled her into my arms as she sobbed. I had never seen this side of Daniel, he was a good person. It was all over, our marriage was over, and there's no way Daniel was ever going to see me again or forgive me.

He brought garbage bags of Tara's stuff and threw them outside along with the garbage bags of my things.

He came back in the living room, "Make sure you're at the courthouse to sign the papers tomorrow! NOW GET OUT!"

"Tara, go get in my car," I whispered to her.

I didn't even care about Daniel right now; I just wanted to protect my daughter. I followed her outside and began loading the garbage bags into the trunk. When I was down to the last few, Michael came out of the house with his luggage.

He walked up to me slowly, "I'm sorry."

I pushed him away from me, "NO! You caused this! Are you happy? You can have me! Rape me right now in front of my daughter, you pedophile!"

Michael looked down, "I never meant for this to happen."

"You never meant for this to happen? You thought you could just come in here, have sex with me, and not have any consequences for it!" I screamed at him.

"I didn't want you to lose your husband. I just, I'm sorry. But, I'm not a pedophile, please don't call me that," he said quietly.

I had hurt his feelings; I didn't mean what I said. Now I felt bad. My whole life was spinning out of control and now I had lost my husband. But, all I thought about in that moment was how I had hurt Michael by just calling him that one word.

Tears were shimmering in his eyes, I collapsed to the ground and began sobbing, "I'm sorry Michael! You're not a pedophile! You are an amazing human being. I wish I could take it back! I never wanted to leave you! I love you!"

"Amanda," he said quietly.

He grabbed my arm and helped me up. He led me to the backseat of my car and shut the door after I had climbed in. I watched as he loaded the rest of the garbage bags and his luggage in the trunk. He walked around to the front of the car and got in. He sped away from my house.

I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care.

* * *

**1990**

My baby's crying woke me up, I climbed out of bed. I walked across me and Lacey's three bedroom apartment in New York. My mom still hasn't talked to me. She told me that I had ended up exactly as she had thought. A single mom with no husband, but that's the way she had ended up. I had become what I never wanted to, I had become my mother.

"Shh, Tara," I said as I lifted my baby girl out of her crib.

When I got Tara back to sleep, I went back to my bedroom. I turned on the TV after lying awake for twenty minutes.

Michael's video for Bad danced across the screen, illuminating my room. I missed him. I missed his touch. I wonder if he ever thinks about me. Right now, I wish I was lying next to him in his bed at Neverland. I wished that we were married and he was helping me raise Tara.

I was so alone, but I know that I have brought it upon myself. I shouldn't have left him, but at the same time I knew that it was meant to be. After all, I'm sure Michael is happy right now without me.

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like the chapter? **


	18. Starting Over

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Happy New Year! Can't believe its 2011 already! Thanks for your reviews last chapter. **

**I want to give a shout to a few people who have been very nice with their reviews on every chapter: mrslaurenjackson, BrittanyJacksonx, Hawkstar13, and shockinglyawesome! Go read their stories, they're awesome!**

**Also, I have updated the links on my profile page that show what the characters look like in each of my stories. I even added a few more for this story. Go check them out and tell me what you think. If you think a character should look a different way them let me know, but this is how I pictured the characters looking. **

**So anyway, here's the next chapter for Rose Garden! Read/Review!**

**

* * *

******

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 17: Starting Over**

**Amanda's POV**

**1998**

The sun shining through the crack in the curtains woke me up. I looked around the dark room, it was unfamiliar to me and the bed I was lying in wasn't the most comfortable. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and I soon realized that I was in a hotel room. There was a door on the other side of the room, leading to, no doubt, the living room area.

I sat on the edge of the bed, letting my legs dangle off the side. As I stretched out my aching back I suddenly remembered last night's events. Right now, I practically was an unmarried woman, almost divorced from a man, who I thought, was the love of my life. Last night a side of him I had never seen came out and haunted my sleep with nightmares. Now that I think about it, I didn't sleep well at all last night. Probably from a troubled conscience, the nightmares, and this hard bed.

I had cheated on my husband, well almost. Michael and I practically weren't even close to being in the middle of our little charade in my bedroom. I shook my head trying to shake the thought of the look on Daniel's face when he walked in on us. I was someone I had never hoped to become and right now I was drowned in the shame of being a cheater.

I hated myself and I don't think I'll come close to even looking at the word forgiveness. How could I forgive myself? I've hurt someone bad and it wasn't the first time I had broken someone's heart. I imagined that Michael must have been devastatingly heat broken when I just up and left him. I had a lot of thinking to do before I headed to the courthouse to sign the divorce papers this afternoon.

I finally got up from the bed, too scared to open the door to face Michael. I opened the door anyway, facing Tara eating a muffin at the small table by the sliding glass door that led to balcony in this suite.

I sat down in front of her, "Do you want to talk about anything that happened last night?"

"Nope," she said taking another bite of her muffin.

"Nothing? Where'd you get the muffin?" I asked her, my stomach just started to admit that it craved some sort of food.

"Me and daddy just went down to get breakfast and I wasn't finished with my muffin, so he said that I could finish it in the room," she explained to me.

"So where is….DADDY?" I said coming to the realization of what my daughter had just said.

"Yeah, Michael. He said this morning at breakfast that I could call him daddy because, well, he is my daddy," she said jumping down from her chair to the throw the muffin paper away in the trashcan.

I sighed, "Tara, you just met him. You hardly even know him."

"Momma, he's really nice and I know he loves me," she said, plopping down on the couch.

I went to sit beside her, "Are you sure that you are okay with everything that happened last night?"

She looked up to me, her big brown eyes reminding me too much of Michael, "Yes, mom. Are you and Daniel not going to live with each other anymore?"

"No, we're getting a divorce. That means we're not even going to be married anymore," I said with tears coming to surface.

_Hold yourself together, Amanda. Don't break down in front of Tara._

"Good! Now you can marry Michael, then we can be a family," Tara said, "Michael even told me that he would love that. He wants to marry you, momma. He's so nice. He told me that I don't have to go back to school. He said I could have a tutor!"

"What? Where is he?"

Tara giggled, "He's probably in his room," she pointed to a door opposite of mine, "Taking a shower."

I jumped off the couch and ran into Michael's room, slamming the door behind me.

I heard Michael's laugh from the other side of the room, "Morning sunshine."

"Haha….Ahh!" I said covering my eyes, realizing that Michael standing nude before me.

"Relax; you know what look like, ha!" Michael said.

I could feel that he was closer to me because his hot breath tickled the cold skin of my neck. Then the feel of lips on me made me shiver, he chuckled. I opened my eyes and Michael was face to face with me, leaning in for a kiss on the lips. I brought my hand up and smacked him hard in the face. He clutched his cheek, falling back on his bed.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his now very red cheek.

"How dare you tell my daughter she doesn't have to go to school anymore!"

"I told her she could have a tutor if she wanted," he explained to me.

"And how am I going to pay for this tutor, Michael? I have no job and now I have no husband!" I yelled, a tear finally escaping and running down my cheek.

Michael stood up and rubbed the tear off with his thumb, "As long as I'm around, you don't have to worry about anything," he whispered.

"That's another thing," I said throwing my hands up in the air and inching away from him, "Stop telling my daughter that we're getting married. What if we never get married? What if it's not supposed to be, Michael? What if I hate you?"

"You don't hate me, though." he said grinning.

"I do. I hate you Michael Jackson!"

Michael stepped closer to me and took my lips in a heated kiss. I struggled to push him away, but he was just too strong.

After a few seconds he finally pulled and smiled at me, "You love me, Amanda. I don't know why you won't accept that we've always been meant to be together. Why do you think you're getting a divorce today?"

"Because you can't keep it in your pants, Michael," I said, smirking.

"Haha," he said sarcastically, "I'm going to make you accept us. You'll see."

He pushed me towards the door, then stopped and kissed the back of my neck. When he pulled away, I opened the door and he pushed me out. Tara stared at me curiously, then smiled and laughed.

That afternoon, I spoke under my breath nervously as I walked up to the brown door of the room where my marriage would officially be over. I walked in with all eyes on me and sat down across from Daniel. He didn't even acknowledge my presence; he just stared at his pen sitting on the conference table.

His lawyer read the documents to us, let Daniel sign it, and then he handed it to me. I looked up at Daniel, and then put my sloppy signature on the line underneath Daniel's name. It was done, it was all over, our marriage, and everything was gone. I met Daniel's eyes as I left the courthouse and remembered how he had come along and saved me from ending my life all those years ago.

**1993**

The rain pouring down outside the small diner where I worked reminded me of my gloomy life. I took my apron off slowly, clocked out, and headed to the nearest bar; my routine every Friday night. I didn't want to go back to Lacey and I's apartment, then I would have to face her and her fiancé admiring my daughter with awe. They were happy, something that I used to be. When I had Michael.

_No, Amanda! Don't think about him! _My head screamed at me. There was no way I couldn't think about him. He was everywhere; I saw him in my dreams, my nightmares, walking down the street, everywhere! It was really getting on my nerves that his beautiful face wouldn't leave me alone.

I walked into the club and sat down at the bar ordering the first thing on the menu. By the end of the night I would have drank everything on the menu at least once, maybe twice if I liked it. Lacey knew where I was, so she probably wouldn't try to find me. That was good, because I seriously have been considering for this to be my last night on earth. I didn't care anymore; I didn't want to be miserable anymore.

When I was on the seventh drink on the menu, I looked at the TV to watch some of the news. I was getting drunk because I had had two of everything that I had ordered so far.

The news reporter came on, standing in front of a very familiar house, "I'm here at the home of pop superstar Michael Jackson. Michael just been accuses of molesting 13 year old Jordie Chandler. Inside sources tell us that Michael is quote, 'really hurting' and he refuses to eat or even come out of his room."

"No!" I screamed throwing my glass at the TV.

The bartender came over to me, "Excuse me, Miss. What's the problem?"

"II hhhave too finddddd Michael!" I slurred at him.

I got up, throwing money on the counter, and walking out of the club. The rain had stopped; there was no telling what hour in the morning it was. Tears ran down my cheeks because of the lie I had just heard. I didn't believe it, I wasn't about to believe the accusations. I knew Michael, he wasn't that way, and I could feel his pain. I knew how much in was hurting him right now and I wished I were there to comfort him.

I saw Michael walking on the sidewalk across from me and ran in the middle of the wet street before a car slammed its brakes trying not to hit me. I fell to the ground in front of the car when I realized that Michael wasn't even there.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" A man's voice asks me.

"No," I say as violent sobs overtook my body.

The man drops down in front of me and holds me, right there in the middle of the road.

I sob into his shoulder, "I have to help Michael. He needs me!"

"It's alright. My name's Daniel and want to help you," he said softly, looking into my eyes.

"I'm Amanda," I say quietly.

He helps me to his car, asks me where I live, and that's the last thing I remember before everything goes black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like that? Please Review!**


	19. Run

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you guys like this! Read/Review.**

**P.S. I very disappointed in the fact that nobody has reviewed the past few chapter s of Heaven Can Wait and I would really appreciate if you could check that out and review it! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose Garden**

**Chapter 18: Run**

**Amanda's POV**

**1993**

"Amanda, Amanda," the man's voice said in my ear quietly.

"Michael," I whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked around furiously. There was man I didn't even know leaning beside me, I was in a strange room, and to top it all off I had the worst headache.

"Amanda, I'm Daniel. You probably don't remember, but I almost ran over you with my car last night. I was going to take you to your house, but I got lost, so I brought you to mine. What were you thinking last night, running out into traffic," he said.

Not only was this man, Daniel, very good looking, but he seemed to be a very compassionate and loving guy.

I sat up and looked at him, "Well, thank you. I don't recall running into the street, but that figures, it was Friday night."

He looked confused, "Um, Friday night?"

"Yeah, I've had a hard life, let's just put that way. Friday night is my 'going to the bar night'," I said, rubbing my aching forehead, "That would explain my killer headache."

"Would you like some coffee?"

It didn't make sense that this guy was helping someone like me. He seemed sophisticated, rich, by the looks off his penthouse as he led me to the huge kitchen with stainless steel appliances. His place was modern, and no doubt very expense.

I sat down at the glass kitchen table, while he put on a pot of coffee.

He came and sat across from me, "Mind if I ask you one more question?"

I shook my head.

"Who's Michael?"

"Oh, I, um. It's a long story," I said, not wanting him to push the subject any further.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Why did he ask me that? I sighed, "No, he's my ex."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, but you kept saying his name," Daniel said getting up and pouring two mugs of coffee.

He gave one to me, then took his seat and sipped a little bit of his.

I sipped some of mine, the warmness soothing my scratchy throat, "Can ask you a question?"

He nodded and drank more of his coffee.

"Why are you helping me?"

He sighed, "Well, I figured since I almost ran over you, that I should at least take care of you. And you're too pretty to leave on the street."

I blushed and grinned, "Nobody has said that to me in a very long time."

"Well, it's true," he said sipping his coffee.

"You're not too shabby yourself. I mean you're really handsome. I haven't felt like this in a long time," I said.

"Like what?"

"To have someone care. I mean my friend cares, but she's engaged now, so I'm kind of feeling alone."

He grinned, "Well, I'm glad I make you happy."

He took both of our coffee mugs to the sink when we were done. He grabbed my hand and led me into the living room. We sat on the couch, close together. I haven't sat this close to anyone since, well that doesn't matter. Daniel leaned in and kissed me softly, he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"Daniel, I think I might be starting to like you," I said out loud, whoops!

"Good, I was thinking the same thing," he said leaning in for a deeper kiss.

I think I had finally found someone else, someone who filled the whole that was left by me and Michael's relationship, and someone who could very well be the one.

**1998**

When I got back to the car, I was in full tears. It was over, it was all over. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to face my now ex-husband.

"Amanda, I thought you loved me. I really did," he said. I saw the tears sparkling in his eyes.

I sighed, "I do love you, Daniel."

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"Daniel, I honestly thought that telling Michael about Tara would be a good thing, but all Michael wanted when he saw me again was to start back where we left off. I'm so confused right now. If you would've just given me a second chance…"

"Amanda, sometimes in life, you don't get a second chance," Daniel said angrily before walking away.

"I know," I said quietly to myself, and then I shouted when I realized that he had walked off, "Daniel!"

He shouted back, "Goodbye, Amanda! It's done!"

I sobbed harder as I climbed in the passenger seat of my black SUV. Michael was in the driver's seat looking at me curiously. His big brown doe-like eyes screamed, 'I want to help!'

"Are you alright?" His soft voice asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," I said, wiping my tears.

Michael started up the car and started driving. Tara was taking a short nap in the backseat. I looked back at her noticing the luggage in the trunk. I turned back to look out the front window, we had gotten on the interstate.

"Michael," I said quietly, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a place we always should've been?"

I didn't quite know what Michael meant by that but I had a pretty good idea on where we were going. Exhausted from crying so much, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the bright light of the morning sun. We were pulling into a McDonald's drive thru.

"Where are we?" I said, drowsily.

"Indianapolis," Michael said before rolling down the window to order.

After we got our breakfast, I looked back at Tara, "How are you sweetie?"

"Good, you've been asleep for a long time," she said taking a bite of her sausage biscuit.

When Michael was finished eating, he started driving again. We finally got to California, exactly where I suspected we were going, after sleeping in a hotel in two cities along the way.

We pulled into place that I swore I would never go back to and right now I was deathly afraid to get out of the car. Michael helped me out anyway and I looked around at the beautiful setting. I looked at the amusement park in the distance, the big trees, and vast gardens making it even more breathtaking than I had remembered it. I looked at the house, a place I should have been calling home all this time.

I took a deep, shaky breath, "Neverland."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, did you like it? I would really appreciate some reviews. Tell me some suggestions for future chapters if you have any.**


	20. Confession

**Author's Note: Oh Wow! I haven't updated in a long time! I had my musical at school and then I had to worry about finals, but that's all over now! Its summer break! Woo! Well this story is almost over! This is going to be the last chapter, but I'm probably maybe going to do a sequel if I get some more feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Rose Garden**

**Chapter 20: Confessions**

**Amanda's POV**

**1998**

"Hey," I heard through the darkness of my room at Neverland.

I sat up in my bed and stared at Michael's figure, who sat down on the edge of the mattress. Today had been exhausting and I really didn't know if I wanted to be here. It was like living in the past. I met Michael's kids today and they're wonderful and don't wish them away from him, but being here is like I never left.

I heard Michael sigh, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know Michael. You bring me here after all these years. You caused my husband to divorce me. What do you want from me?"

"I want a second chance. I never meant for you to have to get a divorce. Ever since I got that letter from you all I've been able to think about is what our lives would have been like together. It made me realize that I've missed you so much," Michael said quietly.

"I've missed you too," was all I could manage.

"Why?"

"Why what, Michael? You're going to ask why I left you right? I've told you a million times and I don't want to say it anymore," I said.

"I just loved you so much and I was certain that I was going to marry you. You let me down Amanda," he said.

"Well, you let me down too. You were going to go off on tour without me. What do you think I would've have done for a year and half without you? Huh?"

"I was going to plan our wedding."

"Well maybe I wanted to help plan my wedding!" By now I was standing and Michael got up and stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I saw a tear run down his cheek; I wiped it away for him. I hadn't realized that I had hurt him so bad. I thought that after all these years he would have forgotten about a normal boring girl he met in her mom's flower shop.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," I say.

"I love you," he says after kissing me softly.

"I love you too Michael," I say.

We kiss, more forcefully this time and I know in that moment that we are better together rather than apart.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end! Sorry it was kind of short. What do you guys think? Sequel? **


End file.
